


Luna De Miel Infernal

by gemmestealer24



Series: Vecinas Infernales [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Grouge, Fast wedding, Happy Ending, Hellish journey, Honeymoon, Kara Danvers GiP, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Marriage Proposal, Superstition, Tragedy/Comedy, from hell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: —¡Detente! —le rogó Kara.Lena terminó de aflojar su cinturón de un tirón, desabrochó su pantalón y bajo su cremallera antes de que la rubia pudiera repetirlo.Se echó hacia atrás, dejando sus pantalones abiertos y revelando la gran protuberancia escondida sólo por sus boxers de color gris.—Está bien —dijo con dulzura.Kara respiró hondo y se relajó visiblemente.La pelinegra sabía que la estaba presionando, pero no tenía ninguna opción.Kara estaba siendo tan malditamente terca y no la escuchaba.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Vecinas Infernales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—¡Detente! —le rogó Kara.

Lena terminó de aflojar su cinturón de un tirón, desabrochó su pantalón y bajo su cremallera antes de que la rubia pudiera repetirlo.

Se echó hacia atrás, dejando sus pantalones abiertos y revelando la gran protuberancia escondida sólo por sus boxers de color gris.

—Está bien —dijo con dulzura.

Kara respiró hondo y se relajó visiblemente.

La pelinegra sabía que la estaba presionando, pero no tenía ninguna opción.

Kara estaba siendo tan malditamente terca y no la escuchaba.

Mentalmente le chasqueó la lengua mientras se levantaba.

Si sólo se hubiera quedado alrededor unas dos semanas atrás, sabría exactamente lo mucho que la quería y cuánto lamentaba haberle hecho daño.

No había ninguna duda en su mente que la había lastimado y se odiaba mucho por eso.

Meses atrás, cuando le dio la bienvenida a Kara en su vida había sido tan estúpida por pensar que categorizar a las personas en pequeños grupos seguros la protegería.

Lo único que logró hacer fue herir a ambas y empujar a Kara lejos.

Cuando se dijo que jamás podría haber algo más con Kara había sido tan tonta y había estado tan asustada de permitirse verdaderamente amarlo y esperar un futuro que se dijo a si misma que era imposible.

Había sido tan condenadamente egoísta y lastimó a la persona que amaba.

Ahora Kara estaba sufriendo, y haciendo todo lo posible por cuidarla y protegerla.

Por mucho que calentara su corazón el saber que la rubia haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, incluso sufrir, en realidad estaba muy enojada.

Su obstinación simplemente estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Utilizaría la furia de sus puños para meter algún sentido en la rubia, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Así que quedaba sólo una opción...

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.

Nunca había hecho algo tan audaz en su vida, pero esto era por Kara.

No dolía que estuviera esposada y no pudiera detenerla.

—¿Estás segura de querer que me detenga? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí —susurró la rubia, todavía jadeando.

—Hmmm, entonces quizás ¿deberíamos simplemente hablar? —sugirió la pelinegra mientras salía de sus tacones.

Los ojos de Kara se entrecerraron ante la acción mientras distraídamente asentía.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de ser amigas, Lena, e ir por caminos separados —dijo levantando la mirada, pero sin encontrarse con sus ojos—. Una vez que mi casa esté vendida voy a irme para siempre.

—Eso realmente no va a funcionar para mí —dijo Lena, levantando el brazo y lentamente desabotonando su blusa de seda.

—¡Eso es jodidamente malo, Lena! He avanzado. Necesitas seguir adelante —espetó la rubia, claramente tratando de no observar cuando la pelinegra reveló un sujetador de encaje negro.

—¿Has seguido adelante? —preguntó casualmente, quitándose suavemente su camisa.

—Sí —dijo sin ninguna vacilación.

—Ya veo —dijo Lena, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando sus ojos prácticamente la devoraron.

Extendió la mano de nuevo y soltó los cierres de su falda, y vio como Kara siguió la falda cuando esta chocó contra el suelo, vacilando ante las bragas negras a juego.

Lena salió de la falda y la pateó a un lado antes de reclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Entonces —dijo, trazando la parte superior de su sujetador con la punta de su dedo—, ¿ya me olvidaste?

—Sí.

—Supongo que esto significa que quieres que me vista y me vaya —dijo, sin tener ninguna intención de irse hasta que fuera suyo.

Kara dudó, haciéndola sonreír.

—Sí.

—Eso es una maldita lástima —dijo Lena, llegando hasta entre sus pechos y deshaciendo el cierre frontal.

Sostuvo las copas juntas mientras la estudiaba.

La rubia parecía no poder dejar de removerse en su silla o quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kara distraídamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa si no quiero que se acabe? —preguntó ella, lentamente despegando cada copa, revelando sus duros y apretados pezones.

Kara maldijo suavemente cuando dejó caer el sujetador al suelo.

—¿No te importa... —empezó a preguntar mientras separaba sus piernas para darle una mejor visión de lo que esperaba por él—, si alguien más me toca?

Mientras observaba un músculo en su mandíbula apretarse y crisparse, distraídamente pasó las puntas de los dedos de una mano sobre su pecho y estómago.

—No, no me importa —increpó la rubia con frialdad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, girándose para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa y coger el recipiente de Tupperware (una marca famosa de recipientes herméticos de plástico) que había traído consigo.

Miró sobre su hombro y refrenó una sonrisa cuando atrapó a Kara lamiendo sus labios con avidez mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por su trasero.

—Supongo que entonces debo contarte que Mark, el nuevo profesor de Biología, me invitó a salir mañana por la noche. A cenar en su casa —dijo despreocupadamente, haciendo estallar la parte superior del recipiente mientras observaba su reacción.

Sus ojos volaron a los suyos y Lena no pudo evitar notar que todos los músculos de su cuello y pecho se tensaron.

—No es de mi incumbencia —gruñó.

Cogió el cuenco, dio vuelta y se arrodilló delante de la rubia.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó, moviéndose nerviosamente.

Lena mordisqueó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras ponía el recipiente en el piso.

Alargó la mano y haló sus boxers, liberando su erección que lucía algo rabiosa.

Resistió el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre ella.

—Así, eso parece más cómodo —murmuró ella mientras cogía el recipiente de nuevo.

—Oh Dios... ¿es eso glaseado de crema de mantequilla? —le preguntó Kara en voz estrangulada.

—Mmmhmm —dijo, sumergiendo un dedo en la crema de mantequilla y haciendo un espectáculo al lamerlo—. Mmmhmm. — Bañando su dedo en el delicioso glaseado otra vez—. Creo que te lo debía —dijo, extendiendo la mano y untando glaseado sobre uno de sus pezones.

Kara soltó un suspiro cuando ella se inclinó y lo lamió.

—El trato fue que yo podía lamer un cuenco entero de ti —dijo Kara entre dientes apretados.

—Pero esto es mucho más divertido —dijo Lena, recogiendo más glaseado. Ella le dio una sonrisa un poco astuta cuando se acercó y untó glaseado sobre la parte inferior de su duro pene—. Muchísimo más divertido.

Kara gimió largo y sonoro ante el primer golpe de su lengua.

Cristo, era mucho más divertido de lo que se imaginaba.

Por supuesto, sería mucho más divertido lamerlo de sus pechos y de su pequeño y redondo trasero.

Vio como Lena trazada con su lengua su polla, poco a poco lamiendo el glaseado de crema de mantequilla.

Debía detener esto.

No era justo dejarle creer que se quedaría, pero cuando Lena tomó la gruesa cabeza en su boca y chupó duro, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y jadear.

La pelinegra se tomó su tiempo lamiendo hasta limpiarlo, claramente disfrutando.

Finalmente, cuando había chupado todo el glaseado, soltó su polla con un fuerte pop.

Con un apretón suave movió su mano por su longitud.

—¿Te parecería bien que hiciera esto con alguien más? —preguntó.

Su respiración salió rápidamente cuando imaginó a su pequeño saltamontes haciendo esto a alguien más.

No podía lidiar con eso.

Sabía que mataría a cualquiera que siquiera la tocara mucho menos esto.

A la mierda.

Lena era suya.

No le importaba si no la amaba de la manera en que ella lo hacía.

No importaba. 

Kara haría más para compensárselo.

La mimaría y la mantendría en éxtasis orgásmico para que no se diera cuenta de que se estaba asentando.

—Nadie más te tocara, Lena. NADIE.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó tímidamente, poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo yo —prometió mientras la pelinegra se contoneaba fuera de sus bragas.

Agarró algo de la mesa de la cocina y caminó a su alrededor.

Oyó el chasquido de las esposas cuando le librero cada mano y pie.

Cuando terminó arrojó la llave sobre la mesa y abandonó la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Kara no perdió tiempo en sacarse sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa en trayecto del camino.

Entró en su habitación y casi suspiró satisfecha cuando vio a su pequeño saltamontes esperándola en su cama.

Se acercó y trepó a la cama.

Sin una palabra la rubia tomo su pierna izquierda y presionó un suave beso en su pantorrilla antes de colocarla de vuelta a un lado.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, exponiendo el cielo en la tierra.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los húmedos e inflamados labios, ganando un atractivo gemido.

—Sólo para que quede claro —dijo, corriendo la punta de la lengua entre su hendidura—, te vas a casar conmigo.

—Sólo para que quede claro, decidí eso hace dos semanas —dijo Lena, ganándose una sonrisa afligida de la rubia—. Estoy enamorada de ti, Kara —dijo suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

La rubia levantó sus ojos para mirarla.

—No estás enamorada de mí —de alguna manera se las arregló para decir.

Sabía que Lena no la amaba de la forma en que ella la amaba, pero se sentía como un puñetazo el tener que decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Ay! —farfulló Kara—. ¿Por qué diablos fue eso? —demandó.

Lena suspiró pesadamente mientras liberaba el mechón de cabello que acababa de jalar y frotó suavemente el punto de dolor que había creado.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes decir que no te quiero?

—¡Fácil! —espetó la rubia, alejándose de ella y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Lena rápidamente se puso de rodillas y la miró a los ojos.

Bueno, lo mejor que podía, ya que se había quitado sus gafas.

La pinchó en el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Escúchame, amiga! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y si piensas que vas molestarte otra vez y escaparte de casarse conmigo, entonces ¡estás loca!

Se movió más cerca.

—¿Estoy enfadándome otra vez? —rugió la rubia prácticamente—. ¡No soy quien comenzó toda esta mierda! —Agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y la sostuvo mientras se inclinaba más cerca—. Pero puedo prometer que voy a ser la que lo arregle.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó ella, imitando su control sobre ella.

Atrayéndola más cerca.

—Eso significa, mi pequeño saltamontes —dijo, liberando su cuello bruscamente para poder llegar más abajo y agarrar la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus muñecas la envió a caer sobre la cama.

Antes de que Lena pudiera lanzarse lejos, la rubia se estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas con su erección aún dura y dolorosa a mano y pasándola por entre sus sensuales y mojados labios como sabía que le gustaba.

La pelinegra se retorció contra ella casi con desesperación.

—No voy a darte una oportunidad para cambiar de decisión. ¡Nos casaremos este fin de semana y se acabó! —gruñó, lamiendo sus labios cuando Lena frotó su húmedo coño mojado sobre su pene.

Su sonrisa en respuesta le robó el aliento.

Se veía tan hermosa.

Sabía que había jodido su propuesta, pero eso realmente no la desconcertaba ya que tenía una tendencia a arruinar este tipo de cosas.

Además, no iba a pedirle que se casara con él. Habría sido jodidamente estúpido ya que le habría dado una oportunidad de decir no.

Lena se iba a casar con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Era realmente la única manera de mantenerla segura, decidió mientras rodaba sus caderas y llevaba la punta de su polla dentro de ella.

—¿Vas a hacerme el amor, o tengo que usar mis puños de furia? — preguntó ella, gimiendo.

Kara se inclinó y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Definitivamente voy a hacerte el amor —dijo contra su cuello mientras rodaba sus caderas, alimentándola con su polla.

Tomó su boca en un beso hambriento, enredando su lengua con la suya mientras empujaba suavemente en la pelinegra, centímetro a centímetro.

Lena seguía siendo tan malditamente apretada, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien envuelta alrededor de ella.

—Yo... yo... ¡oh Dios! —gimió Lena ruidosamente.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? —preguntó Kara, sacando su pene casi completamente antes de deslizarse dentro lentamente.

Kara gimió cuando la sensación de mil lenguas húmedas calientes lamió su polla.

—¡Te amo! —gritó cuando se enterró en ella.

La rubia apretó un beso en su hombro mientras continuaba moliéndose a sí misma

contra ella.

—También te amo —dijo, girando su cabeza para mirarla—. Más que a nada.

Lena empuñó su cabello y haló su boca hacia abajo hasta la suya.

La rubia estiró su mano entre ellas y deslizó su pulgar entre su coño y sobre su clítoris hinchado.

Lena gritó en su boca cuando la rubia aceleró su ritmo y frotó el nudo más duro y más rápido.

—Oh, joder —farfulló Kara mientras ella se ceñía con fuerza a su alrededor y la apretaba sin piedad, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola empujar en ella sin razón ni delicadeza.

Apenas era consciente de las uñas en su trasero o los pequeños y romos dientes que mordían su hombro mientras la pelinegra gritaba su liberación.

Su clímax se produjo tan condenadamente duro y rápido que Kara no pudo contener su rugido de éxtasis cuando Lena la exprimió hasta secarla.

Se desplomó contra la pelinegra, teniendo cuidado de mantener la mayor parte de su peso alejado. Le dio un beso en su húmedo hombro.

—Para que sepas —dijo ella, jadeando tan fuerte como Kara—, la próxima vez que intentes dejarme, voy a patear tu trasero.

Kara tuvo que enterrar su cara contra su hombro para evitar reír a carcajadas. Ella era tan jodidamente linda.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí! Soy peligrosa ¡Maldición!

Kara presionó un suave beso en sus labios.

—No, tú eres mi dulce y pequeño saltamontes.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Oh, Lena había jugado bien con la rubia, pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se inclinaba y la besaba en la mejilla, lo que rápidamente le valió un bofetón y un gemido.

—Por favor... sólo déjame morir... —murmuró patéticamente mientras rodaba sobre su costado con un gemido y se acurrucaba en una bola, dejándole saber que su trabajo finalmente había terminado.

—Shhh, solo vete a dormir, cariño —murmuró dulcemente mientras la arropaba.

—¡Lo haría si guardaras esa polla insanamente grande entre tus piernas para ti misma!

—Aw, pero le gustas —dijo Kara, riéndose cuando la observó echar la mano hacia atrás y abofetearla... y fallando.

—¡La odio!

—Jodidamente la adoras —dijo, sonriendo mientras fijaba las mantas sobre la pelinegra ahora que había dejado de intentar golpearla.

—La odio —masculló a la vez que tanteaba, agarraba una almohada y la tiraba sobre su cabeza en un intento de bloquearla.

Por varios minutos simplemente se quedó allí sentada, asegurándose que estuviera dormida.

Cuando escuchó sus suaves ronquidos, salió con cuidado de la cama, agarró su teléfono móvil y retrocedió hasta alcanzar la puerta donde se quedó durante otro minuto, observándola.

Dios, era tan hermosa, tan amable, graciosa y dulce y obviamente temporalmente demente.

Era algo de lo que iba a tener que aprovecharse antes de que recuperara la razón y se diera cuenta que fácilmente podía hacerlo mucho mejor que ella.

* * *

—Buenos días, mi pequeño saltamontes —dijo Kara, sonando realmente alegre para alguien que había permanecido despierta toda la noche mostrándole nuevas e interesantes maneras de gritar su nombre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, frotándose el rostro con sus manos mientras se movía en su asiento y... ¿Por qué estamos en un auto? —preguntó Lena, dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo mientras miraba por la ventana, girando su cabeza para observar mientras una enorme mancha verde pasaba a toda velocidad junto a ellas.

—Ten —dijo la rubia, presionando sus gafas en su mano.

Sin apartar la mirada de las manchas coloridas pasando rápidamente por su ventana, rápidamente desplegó sus gafas y se las puso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelinegra, empujando las gafas hacia arriba por su nariz mientras observaba lo que ahora se daba cuenta que eran señales de carretera pasando rápidamente junto a ellos.

—A hacer un mandado —dijo la rubia, sonriendo a la vez que estiraba y tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—¿Y tienes que romper las leyes de la física para hacerlo? —preguntó Lena, tragando nerviosamente mientras observaba la pequeña manecilla del velocímetro moverse más allá de los ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

—Completamente —dijo con esa sexy sonrisa que adoraba tanto.

Tuvo el poder de distraerla momentáneamente y tenerla lamiendo sus labios repentinamente secos.

Eso fue hasta que vio el largo cartel verde anunciando que estaban a solo ochenta kilómetros de la frontera de New Hampshire.

Su estómago dio un vuelco con temor mientras miraba a Kara solo para encontrarlo sonriendo como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

Consideró preguntarle si la estaba secuestrando otra vez, pero con una leve sacudida de su cabeza, se recostó más cómodamente en su asiento y decidió esperar y ver a dónde iba con esto.

* * *

—Por favor, dime que ese no es el City Hall —dijo Lena, tragando saliva nerviosamente mientras volvía a empujar sus gafas por su linda naricita.

Kara suspiró pesadamente mientras apagaba la camioneta y guardaba las llaves.

—Lo haría, pero no creo que mentir sea realmente la mejor manera de empezar un matrimonio.

—¿M-matrimonio? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —exigió, sonando un poco histérica mientras la rubia abría su puerta.

Se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir mientras la contemplaba.

Lo que vio tuvo a la rubia soltando un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y alargando la mano hacia ella.

Con un jadeo asustado, Lena intentó retroceder contra la otra puerta del auto y moverse fuera de su alcance, pero fue un patético intento.

En cuestión de segundos, la sacó de la camioneta y la lanzó sobre su hombro.

—Kara, tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto —dijo, agarrando la parte trasera de su camiseta con fuerza mientras la llevaba hacia el City Hall.

—No hay nada sobre lo que hablar —dijo, abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola abierta para un gran grupo de mujeres mayores.

—¡De verdad lo hay!

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó con un bostezo.

—¡Porque me estás secuestrando otra vez! —espetó, por alguna razón sonando un poco enojada.

—No te estoy secuestrando. —Se sintió obligado a señalar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamarías? —exigió, contoneándose en sus brazos.

—Nos vamos a casar —dijo, haciendo fila en la ventanilla del Registro Municipal.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes que Lena dijera:

—Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—Nunca bromearía sobre casarme, mi pequeño saltamontes. Los Danvers se toman estas cosas seriamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo casarme así! —chilló, sonando un poco histérica y llamando la atención del grupo de mujeres paradas a su derecha, observándolas con recelo.

—¿No vas a casarte conmigo? —preguntó falsamente, asegurándose de dejar que su labio inferior temblara justo lo suficiente para el beneficio de su audiencia.

—Solo creo que tal vez deberíamos pensar en...

—¿Solo estabas usándome?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estaba usándote! Yo...

—Te aprovechaste sucia e indecentemente de mí y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Acabas conmigo? ¿Sólo así? ¿Como si no fuera más que una ramera?

* * *

—¡No! No es así como...

—Después de las cosas sucias y repugnantes que me hiciste hacer, ¿no vas a casarte conmigo? —exigió, sonando ultrajada.

—Eso no es lo que yo... —comenzó a decir, pero ¡la bastarda no la dejaba terminar una sola oración!

También se negaba a soltarla.

Con un resoplido, agarró la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros y se empujó a sí misma hacia arriba para decirle que la soltara cuando vio al grupo de mujeres observándolas, sacudiendo sus cabezas con disgusto.

—¡Prometiste que te casarías conmigo! —dijo la rubia, sonando un poco histérica.

—Yo...

—¿Qué se supone que le diga a mi madre?

—Bueno, yo...

—¿Qué?

—Si pudieras calmarte, estoy segura que podríamos discutir esto como dos racionales...

—¿Cómo pudiste usarme de esa manera? ¿Cómo?

Suspirando, soltó el agarre que tenía en sus pantalones y se dejó caer contra su espalda, porque claramente no iba a haber una conversación con esta mujer.

Cuando la rubia se diera cuenta que no podían casarse hoy, se calmaría y comenzaría a actuar como la persona racional que ella amaba.

Bueno, con suerte solo regresaría a ser la mujer que amaba dado que toda la parte racional parecía perdida.

Era una Danvers después de todo.

En cualquier minuto este pequeño fiasco terminaría y podrían regresar a casa, dormir un poco, comer algo y discutir esto.

—Siguiente —dijo el empleado del Registro, dejándole saber que todo este asunto casi había terminado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Cómo —comenzó a preguntar Lena solo para detenerse para respirar hondo y contar hasta diez antes de continuar—, pusiste tus manos en mi partida de nacimiento?

—Tengo mis recursos —murmuró distraídamente, mirando su reloj mientras la llevaba dentro de la sala de la corte vacía.

Lena suspiró pesadamente contra su espalda.

—La abuela te la dio, ¿cierto?

—Puede que haya ayudado un poco —admitió la rubia, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa y hablar sobre esto? —sugirió con calma.

No había nada sobre lo que hablar, pero dado que mataría algo de tiempo hasta que su plan se realizara, sonaba como una buena idea.

—Podemos hablar aquí —señaló, decidiendo que ponerla sobre sus pies probablemente no era una buena idea.

Al menos, no hasta después de haber escuchado lo que Lena tenía que decir.

La sintió suspirar contra su espalda nuevamente mientras registraba la sensación de sus deditos jugueteando con una de las presillas de su cinturón.

—No puedo casarme contigo hoy.

—Bueno, esta licencia de matrimonio dice lo contrario —dijo, pasando distraídamente su mano sobre la parte trasera de sus piernas a la vez que miraba alrededor de la sala, tomando nota de todas las salidas posibles.

Había demasiadas.

—¡Me chantajeaste para que firmara eso!

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras la pelinegra liberaba un pequeño gruñido cuando el movimiento la empujó un poco.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo sin ninguna vergüenza en absoluto mientras caminaba hacia el primer banco de ventanas y echaba un vistazo por la gran ventana con vistas hacia el jardín delantero, buscando cualquier señal de un taxi o transporte público que pudiera auxiliar a su pequeño saltamontes en su escape si él lo arruinaba.

—¡No me dejaste usar el baño hasta que firmara! —dijo Lena, agarrando la parte trasera de sus pantalones mientras intentaba empujarse hacia arriba solo para rendirse unos segundos después y regresar a jugar con la presilla de su cinturón con un pequeño suspiro molesto.

—No tienes a nadie más a quien culpar por esto más que a ti. Nadie te dijo que te bebieras toda esa agua y refresco —apuntó ausentemente a la vez que sus ojos se estrechaban hasta volverse rendijas sobre el taxi estacionándose frente a la corte.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me has estado dando líquido desde el momento en que desperté!

—Parecías sedienta —murmuró distraídamente Kara a la vez que sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y enviaba otro mensaje de texto.

—¡Eso fue porque subiste la calefacción de tu camioneta, bastarda manipuladora! ¡Era beber todo lo que me diste o morir de un golpe de calor!

La rubia suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Vas a seguir echándome el pasado en mi cara?

—Seguir echándote el pasado en tu cara... —repitió la pelinegra, sonando un poco histérica—. ¡Sucedió hace una hora!

—Tiempo más que suficiente para dejarlo pasar y seguir adelante — murmuró, preguntándose si debería intentar hacerla beber unas botellas más de agua solo en caso que consiguiera escapar.

Probablemente estaba mal usar su pequeña vejiga contra ella, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse que estuviera obligada por ley a aceptar sus tonterías cada vez que lo jodiera, lo cual de acuerdo con su padre y tíos, sería a menudo.

—Debí haberte pateado el trasero cuando tuve la oportunidad —dijo, sonando completamente en serio, lo cual por supuesto, lo dejó conteniendo una risita mientras alargaba una mano y le frotaba suavemente el trasero.

—Tendrás muchas posibilidades de patearme el trasero luego de esto —le recordó mientras regresaba a las puertas dobles al fondo de la sala y asomaba la cabeza hacia el pasillo para encontrar al grupo de Estudio de la Biblia todavía allí, esperando para asegurarse que Lena la hiciera una mujer honesta.

—Cierto —acordó con un pesado suspiro, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran.

Era tan malditamente linda.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Nada —mintió, bajando la mirada hacia su teléfono y maldiciendo silenciosamente a su familia hasta el infierno y de regreso.

Deberían haber estado aquí desde hace diez minutos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás acechando alrededor de la habitación como un animal enjaulado? —preguntó.

—¿Pensé que querías discutir esto? —le recordó, esperando distraerla.

Cuando Lena no dijo nada después de un minuto, alargó la mano para quitarla de su hombro, temiendo que pudiera haberse desmayado por permanecer en esa posición tanto tiempo, pero cuando agarró sus caderas, Lena dijo:

—No creo que debamos apresurar esto.

* * *

—¡Quítate de encima de mí, maldita sea! —espetó la pelinegra mientras se revolvía para liberar sus piernas, pero la gran bastarda sentada sobre ellas se negaba a moverse.

—Shhhh —susurró Kara mientras le daba a su trasero otra de esas frotadas condescendientes que iban a conseguir que le pateara el trasero—. Estoy en el teléfono con la abuela.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —murmuró ella mientras miraba hacia atrás y movía sus dedos con exigencia—. Dame el teléfono.

—No va a ir a ninguna parte —explicó Kara mientras seguía frotándole el trasero.

Frustrada más allá de lo creíble, se movió hasta que estuvo sobre sus codos y pudo fulminar con la mirada al gran bastardo sentado sobre ella.

—Déjame ir, Kara —regañó, sin siquiera molestarse en pedirle ayuda a su abuela dado que ya sabía dónde radicaba su lealtad ahora.

—Eso no va a funcionar realmente para mí —dijo Kara distraídamente, mientras se movía para ponerse más cómoda, lo que Lena tomó como su señal para intentar retorcer su camino hacia la libertad.

Consiguió moverse unos centímetros hacia adelante sólo para gruñir de frustración cuando la rubia usó su agarre sobre su trasero para tirar de ella de vuelta.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Shh, todavía estoy hablando —susurró en voz alta, dándole a su trasero otra frotada, lo que la pelinegra realmente parecía odiar.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó su rostro hacia sus manos, necesitando un momento para calmarse mientras escuchaba a Kara prometerle a su abuela que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan y que la llamaría después que el asunto estuviera terminado.

Cuando la escuchó terminar la llamada, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, algo que parecía hacer bastante a menudo cuando estaba cerca de la rubia, e intentó una última vez hacerla entrar en razón.

—Kara, no tenemos que hacer esto hoy. Podríamos...

—Lo estamos haciendo hoy —dijo, tarareando alegremente mientras continuaba frotándole el trasero.

—Pero...

—Nos vamos a casar hoy —dijo firmemente antes de agregar—. ¡Deja de arruinar mi día especial!

Con un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

—Me doy por vencida.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor, mi pequeño saltamontes —murmuró la rubia mientras ella se resignaba a esperar a que el Juez de Paz apareciera e hiciera entrar en razón a Kara.

Lena no quería que se apresurara en esto solo para lamentarlo más tarde. Ella la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con su rubia, pero no hasta que estuviera segura que Kara también lo quería y no contaba este movimiento impulsivo como indicación alguna de que estuviera listo para pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

—¿A qué hora estará la abuela aquí? —murmuró contra sus brazos doblados, esperando poder tomar un aventón de regreso a casa con su abuela dado que Kara probablemente estaría haciendo pucheros por el hecho que ella la hiciera esperar para casarse.

—No va a venir —anunció, haciendo que la pelinegra frunciera el ceño, porque era su abuela, la persona a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, además de Kara por supuesto, y debería estar aquí para esto.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no vendrá? —exigió mientras se volvía a empujar sobre sus codos justo cuando un hombre alto con cabello entrecano entraba a la sala.

—Solo retrasaría esto —dijo Kara, poniéndose de pie.

—Finalmente —murmuró mientras se movía para sentarse y...

—¡Oh, vamos! —gruñó cuando Kara la tomó en sus brazos—. ¡Bájame!

—Todavía no —dijo Kara, moviéndola en sus brazos mientras la llevaba hacia el frente de la sala.

—¡No estoy bromeando, Kara!

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

—Te vas a casar conmigo hoy y eso es definitivo.

Abrió la boca para exigir su libertad cuando vio la expresión asustada en el rostro del otro hombre.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el papel en sus manos, volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Kara solo para volver a bajarla hacia el papel, tragar saliva y murmurar:

—Danvers.

Lena observó con horrorizada fascinación mientras soltaba el papel, se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la puerta por la que acababa de llegar cuando Jared entró a la sala, bloqueándole el camino.

El aterrorizado hombre jadeó, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la sala donde diez Danvers más aparecieron repentinamente, cerrando su paso mientras más de ellos se presentaban a la sala, tomando posiciones en frente de las ventanas y puertas.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no iba a marcharse hasta que dijera “Acepto”.

* * *

—Estoy en mi lugar seguro. Estoy en mi lugar seguro —murmuró el Juez de Paz entre suaves sollozos desde donde estaba sentado, acurrucado en la esquina, meciéndose suavemente de ida y vuelta a la vez que mantenía sus manos firmemente sujetas sobre sus oídos y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Estoy en mi lugar seguro...

Conteniendo un bostezo, Kara apartó su atención del hombre teniendo alguna especie de colapso hacia su adorable esposa, quien en ese momento estaba tratando de abrirse paso a través de un grupo de sus primos y tíos en un intento de patearle el trasero.

—Sólo voy a herirla un poco —dijo la pelinegra, intentando desesperadamente empujar a su tío Ethan antes de agregar—: ¡Lo prometo!

Decidiendo que solo necesitaba unos minutos para llegar a un acuerdo con la abrumadora alegría que obviamente estaba luchando por aceptar, regresó su atención a los volantes junto a la puerta.

Había bastantes lugares que serían ideales para una luna de miel, posadas, hoteles románticos, caminatas en la naturaleza, cabañas en la playa, resorts, pero ninguno de ellos era lo bastante bueno para su esposa.

—No lo hagas —dijo su padre, parándose junto a la rubia para mirar los volantes.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Kara distraídamente a la vez que levantaba un volante sobre exploración de cuevas.

—Sabes qué —dijo su padre, alargando la mano para poner el volante de vuelta en su lugar.

—Lo lamentarás —dijo su tío Ethan, uniéndose a ellos.

—De verdad lo harás —dijo su tío Seth mientras se acercaba y apoyaba un hombro contra la pared—, confía en mí.

—La maldición es una estupidez —señaló Kara mientras regresaba a los volantes sobre las cuevas y levantaba otro sobre un centro comercial con rebajas.

—¿De verdad? —pronunció su padre, sonando divertido—. Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías al momento jodido que tu madre y yo tuvimos en nuestra luna de miel?

—Mala suerte —dijo, preguntándose si Lena estaría interesada en hacerse tatuajes a juego esta semana antes de descartarlo rápidamente, conociéndola lo suficientemente bien para saber que probablemente se habría tatuado el nombre del bastardo Derek Jeter en su trasero.

Dado que eso no iba a funcionar para sí misma, siguió adelante.

—Entonces, ¿cada Danvers que alguna vez intentó llevar a su esposa de luna de miel en el primer año de matrimonio en los últimos doscientos años y apenas salió con vida fue solamente tener mala suerte? —preguntó el tío Ethan, sonando más divertido que insultado.

—Sí —dijo sin absolutamente ninguna duda, porque si había algo que sabía, era cuando su familia estaba intentando mentirle.

El tío Seth frunció los labios pensativamente mientras lo consideraba.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas?

—Completamente —dijo con un pesado suspiro mientras se movía hacia un volante destacando las maravillas de observar aves.

—No hagas esto, Kara —dijo su padre suavemente.

—Ella se merece una luna de miel —se limitó a decir, descartando la idea de estar atrapada en una tienda de plástico con diez mil mariposas y agarrando un volante de caza de minerales en cambio.

—Entonces dale una, pero no todavía. Espera hasta después de tu primer aniversario y llévala a algún lugar especial —susurró su padre con urgencia—. En el momento en que le anuncies que la vas a llevar de luna de miel todo el infierno se desatará, las cosas se arruinarán rápidamente y serás afortunada de lograr salir de esta cosa con vida.

—¿Qué esperan que haga ahora? ¿Llevarla a casa, despertarme temprano e ir a trabajar como si nada hubiera cambiado? —preguntó la rubia, preguntándose por qué su padre estaba intentando de imponerle esta tontería.

—Sí —dijo su padre sin dudarlo para nada.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras fruncía le ceño a la selección de volantes enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué no?

Moviendo su mirada hacia los coloridos volantes en el fondo del exhibidor, murmuró:

—Porque mi dulce, hermosa y adorable esposa se merece una luna de miel donde pueda expresar su amor eterno y gratitud hacia mí por hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

—¡Bajaré la silla si prometes agarrarla para mí así puedo molerla a golpes! —Escuchó a su adorable esposa prometer a los hombres de su familia luchando por evitar que la matara—. ¡De verdad creo que eso no es mucho pedir!

Dios, la amaba, pensó con una sonrisa a la vez que recogía el prometedor volante.

—¿Qué tal si les ofrezco hornear una bandeja de brownies? — preguntó Lena, sonando pensativa segundos antes que la rubia se encontrara repentinamente derribada contra el suelo y cerca de una docena de grandes manos lanzándose para sostenerla mientras la mujer que amaba más que a nada intentaba enseñarle una lección que la tuvo desternillándose de risa hasta que Lena se dio por vencida y se marchó enojada con un resoplido, culpando a todos los bastardos sosteniéndola por la ineficaz paliza y prometiendo que un día cercano, se vengaría de ella por esto.

Dado que sabía que estaba secretamente complacida que le hubiera hecho el honor de convertirla en su esposa y le permitiera tener la oportunidad de amarla y adorarla por el resto de su vida, decidió pasar por alto su promesa de pulverizar su cuerpo con sus poderosos puños furiosos la próxima vez que se durmiera y enfocó su atención en el volante que había aterrizado como a un metro de distancia gracias al vicioso ataque de su esposa y sonrió.

Finalmente había encontrado la luna de miel perfecta para su dulce Lena.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—No puedes seguir enojada.

—Y sin embargo, lo estoy —dijo Lena, quitándose los zapatos a la vez que la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo sólo para recogerla segundos más tarde y echarla en el respaldo de la silla en la esquina con un pequeño gemido patético que le hizo saber cuán cansada realmente estaba su nueva esposa.

—¿Ayudaría si dijera que lo lamento? —preguntó Kara, sacándose su camisa y arrojándola sobre la silla, también.

—Probablemente no, sé que estarías mintiendo —dijo, suspirando profundamente, incluso cuando claramente trataba de reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No puedes seguir enfadada conmigo para siempre, mi pequeña saltamontes —señaló Kara, luchando por reprimir un bostezo mientras salía de sus bóxers y los arrojaba a un lado.

—Sólo sigue diciéndote eso —dijo Lena entre dientes mientras empezaba a quitarse el sujetador y las bragas sólo para ceder después de unos segundos y arrastrarse a la cama, viéndose agotada.

—Extrañaba esto —dijo, subiendo detrás de Lena. Envolvió el brazo a su alrededor y la acercó hasta que estuvieron acurrucadas—. Te extrañé —murmuró, presionando un beso en su hombro, saboreando su olor y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lena lanzó un pequeño suspiro de placer mientras empujaba hacia atrás, acurrucándose más cerca de la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos, feliz de estar finalmente de nuevo en sus brazos.

En cuestión de segundos, la sintió comenzar a relajarse en sus brazos.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó Kara, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras le besaba el hombro.

—¿Qué? —murmuró medio dormida.

Se rió mientras presionaba otro beso en su hombro.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Somnolienta —se quejó patéticamente.

—Ve a dormir, bebé —susurró la rubia, riendo cuando lanzó un pequeño gruñido de frustración y de repente giró en sus brazos para enterrar la cara en su pecho.

Con un suspiro, se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para sacarle las gafas, lo que le valió otro de esos gruñidos que lo hacían sonreír, y las colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa lateral de la habitación del hotel.

Tan pronto como su mano estuvo libre, cubrió de nuevo con el brazo a su esposa y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Su esposa.

Cristo, no podía creer que en realidad estuviera casada.

Hasta que se había enamorado de Lena honestamente nunca pensó que terminaría enfermo de amor como muchos de los bastardos en su familia, pero una vez que la besó...

Estuvo acabada.

Había querido pasar el resto de su vida con ella, la necesidad cada vez más urgente con cada día que pasaba hasta que creyó que moriría si no la hacía suya.

Entonces Lena rompió su corazón, la destruyó por completo, dejándola hueca.

Cuando se fue sintió como si estuviera en el infierno.

No había podido dormir, comer o hacer nada excepto pensar en ella.

Cada día había sido más difícil que el anterior.

La mayoría de las veces no estaba segura de cómo encontraría fuerza de voluntad para seguir, seguir tomando ese próximo aliento, pero de alguna manera lo hizo.

En el momento en que volvió se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, podía vivir sin Lena.

El problema era que no quería, pero si hacerla feliz significaba vivir en el infierno entonces estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Estuvo preparada para vender su casa, encontrar un nuevo trabajo y alejarse de modo que nunca tendría que verla de nuevo para que Lena pudiera seguir también.

Cuando la esposó a la silla la noche anterior y se vio obligada a pensar en ella con alguien más, perdió el control.

En ese momento, estuvo dispuesto a mover cielo e infierno por tenerla.

La desesperación la llevó a hacer todo lo necesario para que eso sucediera.

Y ahora era suya.

Sonriendo, se reclinó lo suficiente para poder rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de la pelinegra, no queriendo despertarla, pero necesitaba darle un beso de buenas noches.

Después de rozar sus labios contra los de ella una última vez, se movió de nuevo sólo para que Lena liberara un pequeño gemido sexy en su sueño que la hizo inclinarse para otro beso.

Esta vez, cuando trató de alejarse, Lena extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello.

La mantuvo donde estaba mientras le devolvía el beso, lentamente al principio.

Fue un dulce beso, un beso perfecto así que no lo apresuró, no quería.

Continuó el beso, devorando poco a poco sus labios, esperando el momento en que sus labios se separaran y cuando lo hicieron, profundizó el beso, tomando las cosas con calma y vertiendo hasta la última gota de amor que sentía por la pelinegra en él.

Lena gimió suavemente mientras se encontraba con ella roce con roce.

Se incorporó, sin romper el beso y se movió sobre ella, sosteniéndose en un brazo mientras bajaba la mano entre ellos y la colocaba entre sus piernas.

Kara la tomó, gimiendo cuando sintió que su ropa interior se mojaba y frotó suavemente su mano sobre ella un par de veces antes de meter los dedos en la cintura de las bragas y bajarlas.

Lena soltó el agarre que tenía en su cabello.

Alargó la mano y le ayudó a bajar sus bragas hasta que pudo sacarlas.

Aún sin romper el beso, la pelinegra se incorporó, lo que le obligó a sentarse para poder ayudarla con su sujetador.

Tan pronto como lo quitó, Lena se recostó, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, llevándola con ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Ambas gimieron en voz alta cuando su erección presionó su raja húmeda.

La rubia se movió hasta que puso todo su peso sobre su brazo derecho para poder extender la mano izquierda y acunar su pecho, apretando suavemente mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre el pezón.

Continuó jugueteando con su pezón duro mientras rotaba sus caderas, forzando a su polla a estar más profunda entre su hendidura hasta que la parte inferior se apretó contra su clítoris hinchado.

Se quedó sin aliento, sus uñas se le clavaron en la espalda mientras Kara se presionaba con más fuerza contra Lena, aplicando tanta presión como podía sin hacerle daño.

—Se siente tan bien —dijo Lena con un pequeño gemido atractivo.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó, con voz cada vez más ronca mientras se humedecía más, empapando la parte inferior de su pene y haciendo que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría aún más si estuviera encima —susurró la pelinegra contra sus labios con una sonrisa que la rubia fácilmente devolvió mientras cumplía, rodando sobre su espalda y llevando a su esposa con ella.

Mientras se acomodaba encima de Kara, ésta continuó masajeando suavemente su pecho mientras la otra mano se estiraba a su otro pecho descuidado y le daba la misma atención, trabajando con el pulgar sobre el pezón hasta que estuvo tan duro como el otro.

Lena puso la mano sobre el colchón al lado de su cabeza, cambiando su peso en un brazo mientras movía la otra mano entre ellas y la envolvía alrededor de su erección.

Le dio un breve apretón que le hizo succionar suavemente su lengua en apreciación antes de que moviera la mano en un movimiento uniforme hasta que ahuecaba sólo la punta en la mano.

—Mierda —jadeó la rubia en voz alta mientras Lena apretaba su agarre alrededor de la punta, rotando las caderas hacia adelante, haciendo que su pene se envolviera entre su raja húmeda.

La pelinegra sonrió contra sus labios, claramente disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre Kara y la rubia permitió que lo tuviera.

Se quedó quieta, luchando contra la necesidad de poner su espalda contra el colchón y follarla hasta que gritara su nombre y exprimiera hasta la última gota de ella.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, habría hecho eso, conseguir lo que quería e irse, pero esta no era una mujer cualquiera.

Esta era su pequeña saltamontes, el amor de su vida, su alma, su vida...

Su esposa.

—Te amo, Lena —dijo, deslizando sus manos desde su pecho para poder ahuecar su cara en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas mientras rozaba los labios contra los suyos—. Te amo demasiado.

Kara sintió su sonrisa en sus labios, sintió sus labios temblar cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Quitó la lágrima con su pulgar mientras la besaba.

—Te amo, también —susurró la pelinegra, liberando su agarre sobre la rubia y dándole un beso por un minuto antes de mover sus caderas, haciéndolas rodar hacia adelante y luego empujando hacia atrás hasta que la punta de su erección presionó su centro.

Lentamente, se echó hacia atrás, llevándole dentro de ella centímetro a centímetro insoportable hasta que pensó que moriría.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, estuvo completamente asentada sobre la rubia.

Justo cuando pensaba que Lena se movería y le pondría fin a su sufrimiento, se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mirarla, su pelo cayendo alrededor de ellas.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior mientras le miraba.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —preguntó la rubia, pasando la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

—Sabes que esto es para siempre, ¿verdad?

Riéndose, utilizó su control sobre Lena para acercarla para darle un beso.

—Es mejor que lo sea.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Estás pensando compartir?

—No —dijo Lena simplemente, sonriendo mientras se volteaba sobre su estómago para que pudiera volver a enderezarse apoyándose en los codos.

Hizo todo un espectáculo de estirarse por la bolsa de tartaletas rellenas de mantequilla de maní que Kara había salido corriendo a comprarle esta mañana temprano cuando ella se había quejado de que tenía hambre y seleccionado uno de los deliciosos bocados.

—Cosita glotona —dijo Kara, riendo con aprobación mientras dejaba caer la toalla y se metía en la cama de modo que estuviera acostada boca abajo junto a ella.

—Aprendí de la mejor —bromeó, desenvolviendo la tartaleta rellena de mantequilla de maní en su mano y metiéndosela en la boca.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó la rubia, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Los Goonies (película estadounidense de aventuras que relata el viaje de un grupo de niños amigos en busca de un tesoro perdido, y que se ha convertido en una de las películas de culto de los años 80) —dijo Lena, moviéndose al borde de la cama para que pudiera estirarse y recoger su botella de jugo de naranja.

—Buena película —dijo Kara, moviéndose de modo que pudiera presionar un beso contra su hombro desnudo.

—Mmmhmmm —murmuró la pelinegra, lamiéndose los labios cuando un delicioso temblor se abrió camino hasta la punta de sus pies.

Kara se movió más cerca de ella, presionando más de esos pequeños besos provocativos en su hombro y espalda.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comer? —preguntó la rubia, besando el lugar donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro, haciendo que reprimiera un gemido.

Lena le echó un vistazo al decodificador cerca del televisor y suspiró.

Era un poco más de las diez, lo que significaba que casi era hora de volver a la realidad.

Deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con Kara, familiarizándose de nuevo con el cuerpo de ella y disfrutando del hecho de que era toda suya ahora, pero desafortunadamente para ellas, tenían que ir a trabajar mañana.

—¿Quieres detenerte en ese lugar de pizza que vimos de camino acá? —preguntó la pelinegra, disfrutando de un beso más contra su hombro antes de que se bajara de la cama renuentemente y se dirigiera al baño.

—Tal vez el próximo fin de semana —dijo Kara a través de lo que sonaba como un bocado de sus tartaletas rellenas de mantequilla de maní.

—¿Qué va a pasar el próximo fin de semana? —preguntó Lena con el ceño fruncido mientras agarraba su ropa, preguntándose por qué necesitaban volver por ese camino el próximo fin de semana.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo la rubia, aproximándose por detrás y arrojando la bolsa vacía en el pequeño bote de basura debajo del lavamanos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la pelinegra, agarrando el cepillo de dientes y la crema dental suministrados por el hotel.

Se le acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Lena, halándola hacia atrás contra ella.

—Nuestra luna de miel aún no ha terminado, cariño —dijo, girando la cabeza para que pudiera besarla a un costado de su cuello.

—¿Luna de miel? —preguntó la pelinegra, reprimiendo una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que una luna de miel no era una posibilidad, al menos no todavía.

Conseguir tiempo libre en este momento no era una posibilidad, no cuando acababan de empezar el año escolar.

Puede ser que mañana fuesen capaces de conseguir reportarse enfermas, pero simplemente terminarían pasando la mayor parte del día en la carretera, luchando contra el tráfico de la hora pico para llegar a casa.

Si iban a tomarse el día libre mañana, prefería irse a casa ahora para que pudieran pasar todo el día en la cama.

Por lo menos era algo, pensó con un suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontraba con los labios de Kara.

—Podríamos planear algo para Navidad —dijo, realmente gustándole la idea de acurrucarse con su rubia delante de una chimenea en una cabaña en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque.

—No vamos a postergar esto —dijo la rubia, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana —le recordó Lena cuando comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

—No, no es así —dijo Kara, poniéndose sus bóxeres.

—Si queremos conservar nuestros trabajos tenemos que hacerlo — refunfuñó, deseando que pudiera mandar todo al diablo y quedarse en la cama con Kara durante el próximo mes o dos, pero no podían.

—Tenemos permiso hasta el próximo lunes —anunció Kara con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Lena se congeló, a mitad del cepillado.

—Lo siento. ¿Ahora qué es esto? —preguntó, sacándose el cepillo de dientes de la boca, segura de que lo había escuchado mal.

No había manera de que Kara hubiese dicho lo que ella había pensado que había escuchado.

—Llamé ayer y organicé que tuviéramos una semana libre —dijo, quitándole el cepillo de dientes a ella.

—Pero es el comienzo del año —señaló, casi demasiado temerosa de preguntar cómo lo había logrado cuando los directivos tenían mala fama por negarse a conceder tiempo libre a menos que hubiera un certificado de defunción involucrado.

—Les expliqué que lo mejor para ellos era que me dejaran llevar a mi esposa en una verdadera luna de miel —se limitó a decir mientras enjuagaba su cepillo de dientes, le ponía crema dental y se cepillaba los dientes.

—¿Y estuvieron bien con eso? —preguntó mientras se ponía sus bragas y su sujetador, sabiendo que tenía que haber más que eso.

—No les di opción —dijo la rubia, enjuagando el cepillo de dientes y aplicándole más crema dental antes de entregárselo a ella.

—Gracias —murmuró con aire ausente, recibiendo el cepillo de dientes y comenzando a cepillarse los dientes con un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que si hubiese sido ella quien llamara para pedir tiempo libre le habrían dicho que no y, probablemente, le pedirían que fuera una hora más temprano para encargarse de la obligación del bus.

Condenadas e influenciables tendencias residuales, refunfuñó internamente con un puchero.

* * *

—¡Dime! —exclamó Lena, casi saltando en su asiento.

—¡No! —dijo Kara, riendo cuando Lena le lanzó un puchero, probablemente con la esperanza de que funcionara con ella, pero estaba olvidando que era una Danvers y había dominado el puchero a la edad de tres.

—Te odio —murmuró la pelinegra, desplomándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba por la ventana, ignorándolo deliberadamente y haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza con diversión.

Era tan condenadamente adorable para ser novata.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si te diera una pista? —preguntó, decidiendo pasar el tiempo confundiéndola para su propia diversión.

Todavía mirando con furia a la nada, Lena se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Tal vez.

—Eso es muy malo —dijo Kara, riendo entre dientes cuando la pelinegra se volteó para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Bastarda —murmuró la pelinegra, y con un resoplido, enfáticamente miró a otro lado una vez más.

—¿Estás planeando ignorarme todo el tiempo?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, estirándose y encendiendo la radio satelital en la estación favorita de Lena, La Carretera.

A pesar de que disfrutaba de casi todos los géneros de música, con algunas excepciones, ella realmente parecía disfrutar de la música country moderna.

Antes de que hubiesen empezado a salir, la rubia se habría horrorizado con sólo oír las palabras, música country, pero eso había cambiado rápidamente después de la primera vez que la pelinegra se había apropiado de su radio.

—Porque te odio —dijo ella con un pequeño resoplido altivo que lo tuvo sonriendo.

Tan.

Jodidamente.

Adorable.

Kara se estiró y puso la mano en su muslo, amando la manera en que Lena se acercó más incluso mientras continuaba desanimada.

Mientras conducía por la concurrida autopista contempló detenerse por comida para prolongar la tortura, pero después de un minuto decidió no hacerlo.

No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta de a dónde la llevaba para su luna de miel.

Iba a ser perfecto, absoluta y jodidamente perfecto, pensó, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que estaba a punto de probar que la pendejada de la teoría de su familia sobre las lunas de miel era sólo eso, una pendejada.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

—¡Déjame ir!

—No —dijo Kara, riéndose mientras mantenía su brazo envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su cintura mientras luchaba por liberarse.

—¡Por favor! —rogó, tratando de apartar sus manos para que así pudiera salir corriendo, pero la gran hija de puta que se suponía tenía que amarla y adorarla se negaba a dejarla ir.

—Después de registrarnos —prometió con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba y besaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

Con un suspiro de resignación, porque sabía que luchar contra la rubia ahora mismo no tendría sentido, sobre todo porque le había robado la cartera para evitar que huyera, se dio por vencida.

—Está bien —dijo con otro suspiro mientras caminaba de regreso a la recepción donde la atractiva morena, que había estado mirando a Kara desde que habían entrado, estaba esperando para terminar su registro de entrada.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo Kara con la misma sonrisa encantadora que normalmente utilizaba en Lena para conseguir que le hiciera pancakes a altas horas de la noche cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse en el sofá con ella y ver tele basura en la televisión.

—No hay problema —dijo la morena, dándole una coqueta sonrisa mientras escribía en su teclado—. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la reserva?

—Danvers —dijo Kara, sacando su billetera.

—Gracias —murmuró la morena con una sonrisa apreciativa mientras tomaba la licencia de conducir de Kara.

—De nada —dijo Kara distraídamente mientras echaba la mano hacia atrás y devolvía su cartera al bolsillo trasero justo mientras Lena decidía probar suerte como carterista.

Mirando a su alrededor por el gran vestíbulo para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, se acercó más a Kara.

Cuando la rubia le sonrió, Lena le devolvió la sonrisa, asegurándose de que se viera apropiadamente inocente.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras sus ojos se estrechaban con sospecha hacia ella.

—¿Qué...?

—Señora Danvers, tengo la suite Rey con bañera de hidromasaje y con vistas al parque lista para usted —dijo la morena con otra sonrisa que logró apartar la atención de Kara lejos de su intento de robo.

—No, lo siento. Parece que hay un error. Reservé una habitación con una cama tamaño Queen —explicó mientras Lena se movía un poco más cerca de la rubia.

—Déjeme ver qué puedo descubrir —dijo la morena, tecleando una vez más mientras Lena miraba alrededor del vestíbulo para asegurarse de nuevo que nadie estaba mirando.

Después de una última mirada para encontrar a Kara frunciéndole el ceño a la recepcionista, ella se acercó más y...

—Por favor, dime que no estás seriamente tratando de tomar mi cartera —dijo Kara, suspirando pesadamente mientras echaba su mano hacia atrás y ayudaba a la mano de ella a liberarse después de que quedara atorada al meter la mano en el bolsillo y tratara de robar su billetera.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera convincente, pero a juzgar por la forma en que sus labios se movieron con diversión, probablemente no se lo estaba tragando.

—Triste, muy triste —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y rozaba rápidamente sus labios contra los de ella—. Sé paciente, mi pequeño saltamontes.

—Eso es fácil para ti decirlo —se quejó Lena, sabiendo que estaba haciendo pucheros y sin importarle, no cuando la rubia le impedía que el sueño de una aficionada al carnaval se hiciera realidad.

—Su reserva fue actualizada por su abuela anoche —anunció la recepcionista, alejando la atención de Kara de los hábitos de carterista de Lena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kara, viéndose aturdida.

—Típico —murmuró Lena con una perpleja sacudida de cabeza.

—La señora Luthor llamó anoche y pidió que su habitación pasara a ser una suite —explicó la recepcionista mientas Lena, de nuevo discretamente, extendía el brazo hacia...

—Dios, esto sólo se está volviendo más y más triste a cada momento —dijo Kara, suspirando profundamente mientras tomaba su mano con la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos antes de dirigir su atención de vuelta a la recepcionista—. ¿Cuánto cuesta la suite? —preguntó, pasándose su mano libre por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras esperaba el golpe.

—Cuatrocientos cincuenta y nueve dólares la noche durante siete noches. Eso con las tasas y los honorarios del servicio hacen un total de un poco menos de tres mil quinientos dólares —anunció con una sonrisa cortés mientras Kara hacía un sonido ahogado igual al que Lena había hecho una o dos veces en el trascurso los años gracias a su abuela.

—¿Tres mil quinientos dólares? —repitió Kara, viéndose un poco enferma.

—Sí —fue la respuesta con una cegadora sonrisa.

—Mierda —susurró Kara en voz baja, tan baja que casi se le perdió, pero no se perdió la forma en que le soltó la mano y alcanzó su billetera o el hecho de que tomó su tarjeta de crédito, dispuesta a endeudarse para darle una luna de miel perfecta.

—¿Está la habitación que mi esposa había reservado originalmente todavía disponible? —preguntó Lena, decidiendo ignorar la expresión de asombro del rostro de la recepcionista cuando dijo esposa, ya que estaba bastante segura de que vería mucho esa expresión y, probablemente, debería acostumbrarse.

—Lena, está bien —dijo Kara, entregando su tarjeta de crédito a la mujer, que parecía aún más confusa por el gesto que por el hecho de que Kara se hubiera casado con alguien como Lena.

—La suite ya está pagada —dijo la empleada con el ceño fruncido y desconcertada.

—¿Por quién? —preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño mientras Lena suspiraba, preguntándose cuándo aprendería su abuela.

—La señora Luthor pagó por la habitación como también proporcionó un crédito para cubrir el servicio de habitaciones y cualquier incidente.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Kara, pareciendo aún más confundida, lo que significaba que cuando la abuela le había llamado anoche para darle un informe de la situación nunca había esperado que ella se lanzara en picada y se hiciera cargo.

Pobre... ya aprendería.

—Esa mujer es astuta —murmuró Lena con un suspiro mientras hacía un gesto para que Kara guardara la tarjeta de crédito, porque sabía que su abuela había encontrado una manera de sortear sus reglas.

Otra vez.

—Le voy a pagar de vuelta —soltó Kara con los dientes apretados, no sonando del todo feliz por eso, lo que sólo la hizo amarla más.

La mayoría de las personas que conocía habrían simplemente sonreído mientras guardaban su billetera, más que felices de tener a su abuela pagando, pero Kara no.

No, definitivamente Kara no, decidió ausentemente mientras contemplaba la furiosa expresión en su rostro.

También estaba contenta de que su abuela no estaba allí en ese momento, porque estaba bastante segura que ese bastón no podría protegerla de Kara.

—Hay una nota en la reserva, señora Danvers. La señora Luthor dijo que este era su regalo de bodas y que si alguna de las dos hacía algo como quejarse entontes los golpearía con el bastón hasta dejarlas sin sentido — leyó la recepcionista en voz alta con una agradable sonrisa que hizo que Kara diera un suspiro de derrota.

—Está bien —dijo, sin sonar particularmente feliz por ello.

—También hay una nota aquí acerca de su equipaje —añadió ella, haciéndoles fruncir el ceño.

—No tenemos ningún equipaje —señaló Kara mientras regresaba su tarjeta de crédito a su cartera.

—Su equipaje fue entregado a su habitación esta mañana cortesía de la señora Luthor. Creo que tuvo a un asistente haciendo sus maletas y entregándolas poco después de que su abuela cambiara sus reservas — explicó la recepcionista, colocando dos llaves electrónicas en el mostrador delante de ellos—. ¿Hay algo más con lo que les pueda ayudar?

—No, estamos bien —dijo Kara, viéndose un poco perdida mientras recogía las llaves electrónicas y las ponía en su bolsillo.

—Bien —dijo Lena con un gesto firme mientras señalaba hacia la puerta principal—. Ahora podemos pasar a asuntos más importantes.

Con eso, se movió hacia la puerta de entrada sólo para encontrarse a sí misma cogida en brazos por Kara.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —dijo, tratando de salir de sus brazos, pero la gran bastarda se negó a soltarla.

—Vamos arriba —afirmó con calma mientras la llevaba por el vestíbulo hacia los ascensores.

—Podemos ir arriba luego —señaló Lena mientras seguía luchando para liberarse.

—No, haremos esto bien —dijo con firmeza mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del séptimo piso.

—¡Ir allí es hacer lo correcto! —explicó, preguntándose por qué estaba luchando contra ella en esto.

—No.

—Pero...

—¡No!

—¡Pero van a cerrar en pocas horas! —señaló desesperadamente mientras trataba trepar por encima de su hombro cuando entraron en el ascensor.

—Van a abrir mañana —explicó con calma mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban lentamente detrás de ellas.

—¡Pero todavía hay varias horas de diversión antes de que se termine el día!

—¡Dije que no, mujer! —dijo, ajustándola para que fuera lanzara por encima de su hombro y fuera incapaz de liberarse.

—Pero...

—¡Dije que no! ¡Así que deja de tratar de arruinar mi jodida noche especial! —espetó con el dramatismo típico de los Danvers.

Rodando los ojos, porque sabía que era inútil perder el aliento tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su irracional esposa, se dejó caer sobre su hombro y se relajó, esperando el momento perfecto para escapar de sus garras.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Tienes hambre?

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que Lena susurrara:

—No.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha? —preguntó, haciendo señas hacia la bañera de hidromasaje en la esquina de la gran suite que era suya por la siguiente semana.

La pelinegra suspiró, largo y pesado mientras seguía de pie allí, con su cara presionada contra la ventana junto con sus manos mientras se quedaba mirando hacia las brillantes luces que marcaban la gran rueda de la fortuna girando en la distancia.

—No —murmuró, haciendo contraer sus labios.

—Podemos ir mañana —le recordó mientras caminaba alrededor de la gran suite, notando distraídamente los precios del mini bar abastecido con licor y carísimos frutos secos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó, haciendo señas distraídamente hacia la gran televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared.

—No —susurró suavemente mientras seguía parada allí, mirando las luces coloridas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando cualquier otra persona probablemente estaría enojada de que su nueva esposa estaba más interesada en presionar su linda naricita contra una ventana, mirando con anhelo hacia el parque de atracciones en lugar de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Nada —dijo con otro de esos suspiros que lo tuvo riendo entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

Esta era la razón por la que amaba a esta mujer después de todo...

Lena no era como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido nunca y era suya.

—Por qué no vamos a caminar y te voy a dejar comprar algunas masas fritas —sugirió, agarrando una de las llaves electrónicas de la cómoda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, decidiendo que no había mejor momento como el presente para probar que la teoría de su padre era la típica pendejada Danvers transmitida de generación en generación con el único propósito de joder con las cabezas de los otros.

—¡Está bien! —dijo Lena con entusiasmo mientras corría delante de la rubia, agarraba la puerta y la abría.

Resignándose a una larga noche de perseguir a su esposa, la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y preguntándose si Lena iba a terminar siendo la primera esposa Danvers en la historia de su familia en ganarse una prohibición.

* * *

—Lena...

—¡No!

—¡Lena, suéltalo! —dijo Kara, luchando claramente por no reír mientras la pelinegra luchaba por sus derechos como persona no muy alta.

—¡Soy lo suficientemente alta! —discutió Lena, reforzando su agarre sobre la barrera que estaba entre ella y el último viaje en la montaña rusa.

—Cariño —dijo Kara, ajustando su agarre en su esposa mientras el encargado del paseo se movía nerviosamente incluso mientras ella hacía señas para que el resto de la línea se mueva a través de la puerta—, eres tres centímetros demasiado baja para este paseo.

—¡Estaba encorvada!

—¿Las diez veces que exigiste medirte de nuevo? —preguntó con un tono burlón que ella realmente no apreció, no en este momento cuando estaba siendo discriminada.

—¡Soy alta, maldita sea! —espetó mientras reforzaba su agarre en la barrera.

—Claro que lo eres —dijo Kara, reajustando su agarre sobre ella.

—¡Me voy a subir en este paseo! —espetó, más determinada que nunca a...

—¡Oh, vamos! —espetó cuando Kara por fin consiguió sacarla de la barrera y llevarla lejos del paseo que ella había esperado durante cuarenta y siete minutos en la fila para subir.

—No hay fila para la rueda de la fortuna —señaló con calma mientras Lena luchaba por liberarse e ir a reclamar el lugar que le correspondía en la parte delantera de la fila para el paseo que garantizaba que la pelinegra no sería capaz de comer otro bocado esta noche sin rezar por la muerte.

—No quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna —dijo con un resoplido y un mohín.

—¿Quieres otra manzana de caramelo? —preguntó Kara, poniéndola de pie, al parecer creyendo que podía alcanzarla si decidía hacer otra carrera por ello.

—No, no deseo otra manzana de caramelo, señor —dijo Lena, apartando la mirada deliberadamente de la mujer que ya había traicionado sus votos de boda incluso mientras le permitió sostener su mano.

—¿Te gustaría jugar alguno de los juegos? —preguntó la rubia, utilizando su debilidad contra ella.

Lena mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras miraba alrededor, notando los juegos rodeándolos, jactándose de grandes premios con los que definitivamente podría verse acurrucándose, y asintió.

—Podríamos hacer eso.

* * *

—Estoy muy cansada —murmuró Lena con un leve lloriqueo cuando se subió a la gran cama, lanzando los zapatos mientras iba.

—Yo también —dijo Kara, dejando caer todo el botín que había ganado para ella en el suelo junto a sus maletas.

—Eso fue muy divertido —dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa somnolienta cuando se acurrucó en su lado y cerró los ojos.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido —dijo la rubia, complacida más allá de las palabras de que había sido capaz de darle a Lena el día perfecto.

—No puedo esperar a mañana —dijo, su pequeña sonrisa adormilada volviéndose traviesa, haciéndole saber que todavía estaba determinada a subirse en esa condenada montaña rusa.

No es que Kara había esperado que se rindiera.

La rubia no lo haría.

Además, sabía cómo mantenerla distraída, pensó cuando agarró las llaves del coche.

—Voy a correr a la tienda. ¿Necesitas algo?

Lena negó con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada.

—Estoy bien.

—Regresaré pronto —dijo, mirándola por un momento, todavía incapaz de creer su buena suerte.

—Mmm bien —balbuceó la pelinegra, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de caer en coma.

De alguna manera, resistiendo el deseo de ir a la cama y tomarla en sus brazos, abrió la puerta y se obligó a marcharse con el recordatorio de que Lena estaría allí esperándola cuando regresara.

* * *

Lena contó hasta veinte antes de abrir los ojos, entrecerró los ojos cuando se estiró y agarró sus lentes.

Una vez que los tuvo puestos, se quedó mirando a la puerta durante otro minuto, asegurándose de que Kara no iba a regresar antes de saltar de la cama y precipitarse a la gran ventana.

Con cuidado de permanecer oculta detrás de la gruesa cortina color beige, se asomó por la ventana y vio cuando Kara caminó hacia su camioneta y se subió.

La pelinegra la vio durante otro minuto, asegurándose de que realmente estaba saliendo antes de soltar la cortina y apresurarse hacia la bolsa que su abuela había empacado para ella.

Mordiéndose el labio, buscó entre la ropa, empujando los pantalones a un lado, blusas y bragas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Sacó una caja de regalo, la que había comprado hace meses pero que nunca pudo encontrar el valor para usar y la colocó a un lado antes de volver su atención a su maleta y sacar una bolsa pesada.

Una vez hecho esto, agarró su gel de ducha, maquillaje, loción, perfume y la caja y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después estaba afeitada, depilada, mimada y usando el modelo de encaje color rosa que había llevado como un capricho.

Está bien, así que incluso ahora estaba nerviosa acerca de usar esto, pero no tenía mucha opción en el asunto.

O usaba esto o su conjunto de bragas y camiseta de los Yankees y aunque Kara amaba a los Yankees, dudaba que ese conjunto de ropa en particular transmitiera el mensaje correcto esta noche.

Estaba decidida a tener una noche romántica con su esposa e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que eso sucediera, incluso usar pillerías rosas con el aspecto de pertenecer a una conejita de Playboy.

Sin estar segura de cuánto tiempo él iba a tardar, agarró la bolsa y rápidamente se puso a trabajar, colocando velas alrededor de la habitación, conectando su iPhone en el estéreo, creando el ambiente con un poco de música, y empezó el largo proceso de llenar la bañera del jacuzzi con agua caliente.

De pie, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si se había perdido de algo cuando se vio a sí misma en el espejo y gimió.

Sus gafas eran todo menos sexy y esta noche definitivamente quería verse de esa manera para su esposa.

Con una sonrisa de emoción, caminó hacia la cómoda, apagando las luces en el camino para crear el ambiente correcto, y puso las gafas en el borde de la cómoda.

El entusiasmo corría a través de ella cuando se dirigía a la cama y...

Se tropezó con su maleta.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Pero...

—No.

—Pero, y si nosotros...

—No —dijo la rubia con firmeza, tratando de no sonreír, sabiendo que acababa de desencadenar otro ataque de miradas asesinas.

—Podrías llevarme sobre tu espalda —Lena se apresuró a explicar antes de que Kara pudiera interrumpirla—. ¡Ni siquiera sabrías que estaba allí!

Suspirando, colocó suavemente la bolsa de hielo en su tobillo y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

—No.

—Pero...

—No puedes dejar esta cama. El médico te dijo que tenías que mantenerte fuera de ese pie durante un par de días —le recordó, preguntándose cómo iba a congraciarse con ella.

Tenían cinco días restantes de su luna de miel, tres de los cuales Lena estaba confinada a la cama gracias a una torcedura de tobillo.

Un cosquilleo de ansiedad se deslizó por su columna vertebral cuando vio su tobillo hinchado, mientras la advertencia de su padre de esperar un año antes de llevar a Lena de luna de miel se repitió en su cabeza, haciéndole preguntarse si tal vez había algo de verdad en la maldición después de todo.

Pero, con la misma rapidez, desechó la idea.

Lena se había quitado las gafas y tropezado.

Eso fue todo.

Era algo que le había visto hacer incontables veces y algo que la pelinegra probablemente seguiría haciendo cuando estuvieran viejas y canosas.

Quizás debería considerar comprar un seguro para mantener sus gafas en la cabeza...

—Mira —dijo Lena, inclinándose y sacó la bolsa de hielo de su tobillo y lo lanzó a un lado para que pudiera balancear sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama—, mi tobillo está bien.

—No me digas —dijo Kara con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en la cama y esperaba.

—Se siente genial —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda con la esperanza de que sería suficiente para convencerla de que estaba más que dispuesta para un día en el parque.

No lo estaba, pero la rubia no dijo nada.

Solamente se sentó y esperó por ello.

Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, Lena se puso de pie, dio un paso, jadeó de dolor, saltó alrededor un poco mientras mascullaba:

—¡Oh, auch, maldita sea, auh! —Hasta que finalmente regresó a la cama, se sentó con calma, puso el pie de nuevo en la almohada, colocó la compresa de hielo en su tobillo, suspiró y preguntó—: Entonces, ¿quieres ver una película?

Riéndose entre dientes, Kara agarró el control remoto y se lo entregó.

* * *

—¿Lena?

—¿Hmmm? —murmuró, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Kara a la vez que lo sentía poner suavemente otra bolsa de hielo contra su tobillo punzante.

—No —balbuceó, rindiéndose a abrir los ojos y sólo los mantuvo cerrados.

Era eso o seguir sentada allí, aburridísima.

Hoy fue probablemente el día más aburrido que alguna vez había pasado en un viaje y desafortunadamente, estaba incluyendo todos los viajes en los que había estado con sus padres, cuya idea de vacaciones perfectas eran partidos de polo, desfiles de moda y cirugías estéticas.

Habían pasado las últimas cinco horas sentadas en una cama, viendo televisión muy mala y comiendo mientras la pelinegra luchaba contra la urgencia de quedarse mirando por la ventana a las luces brillantes gritando su nombre.

—¿Quieres que salga corriendo y vea si puedo encontrar un libro para leer?

Lena negó con la cabeza mientras cuidadosamente se volvía de lado dándole la espalda, con cuidado de no desplazar la bolsa de hielo que descansaba contra su pie.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, decidiendo que dormir a través de los siguientes días era probablemente la única forma en que iba a sobrevivir esto.

—Lo siento por esto, cariño —dijo Kara cuando se movió en la cama y se acurrucó detrás de ella.

—No es tu culpa —le recordó mientras trataba de decidir entre soñar con el paseo en esa montaña rusa en la que condenadamente bien estaría pasando tan pronto como su tobillo estuviera mejor y todos los juegos del carnaval que ella iba a jugar... y ganar.

Kara suspiró profundamente mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella y con cuidado la acercaba más.

—Voy a compensarte —prometió la rubia mientras besaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo Lena adormilada cuando sintió que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

—Este viaje no tiene que ser un total desperdicio —dijo Kara algunos segundos después mientras besaba su cuello.

—¿Hmmm?

—Bueno, sólo estaba pensando —dijo la rubia, se detuvo para sacar suavemente su blusa hacia un lado para que pudiera besar la parte superior de su hombro desnudo—, que podría haber alguna forma de rescatar esta luna de miel.

Sintiendo sus labios tirar en una sonrisa, la pelinegra preguntó a la ligera:

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Kara volvió su cabeza y besó su cuello:

—Esto y aquello —dijo distraídamente contra su cuello mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por su costado.

—¿Involucraría este plan tuyo salir de esta cama? —preguntó Lena en torno a un gemido mientras la rubia movía su mano sobre su pecho y le daba un apretón suave mientras presionaba ese gran bulto entre las piernas contra su trasero.

—Esa es la belleza de este plan —susurró mientras se movía suavemente contra la pelinegra—. Si lo hacemos bien, no tenemos que salir de la cama durante los próximos cuatro días.

* * *

—¿Todavía no está terminado?

—¡No! Sólo mantén tus ojos cerrados —dijo Kara, tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero fue una batalla rápidamente perdida.

¡Mierda!

—¿Todo está bien?

La rubia miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Lena todavía estaba en la cama y completamente ajena a lo mal que había conseguido joderla.

Cuando la localizó, tendida allí todavía usando la venda que había hecho para ella y ese sexy modelo que había usado la noche anterior cuando la había encontrado dando saltitos alrededor de la habitación de hotel y maldiciendo a su bolsa, casi suspiró de alivio.

—Todo está bien —dijo la rubia tiernamente mientras volvía su atención de nuevo a la bañera de jacuzzi sólo para liberar otra sarta de maldiciones cuando se dio cuenta de que las burbujas ahora se estaban desbordando sobre la parte superior de la bañera en el suelo de baldosas blancas de mármol debajo.

¡Mierda!

Todo estaba bien.

Esta no era la jodida maldición, sino sólo mala suerte.

Sólo estaban teniendo un poquito de mala suerte, eso era todo, en silencio cantaba para sí misma a la vez que se estiraba una y otra vez manejando torpemente los controladores para los chorros, pero no podía averiguar cómo cerrar las jodidas cosas.

Sin saber que más hacer, se estiró y cerró el agua, pero eso no pareció ayudar.

¡Mierda!

Desesperada por arreglar este problema antes de arruinar todo, se estiró sobre las velas que había colocado alrededor de la bañera y agarró el montón de toallas dobladas que el servicio doméstico había dejado para ellos.

Las lanzó en el suelo para absorber el desastre, lo que probablemente habría ayudado si no hubiera derribado varias velas en el proceso.

Probablemente tampoco habría hecho daño si hubiera sabido que las burbujas de la solución del baño de burbujas eran inflamables bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, algo que la rubia estaba pensando unas cuatro horas más tarde mientras estaba parado en el abarrotado estacionamiento, con la mirada fija en los empapados, restos quemados de sus maletas que la seguridad del hotel había dejado caer a sus pies hacía algunos minutos junto con una educada petición de que quizás estarían cómodos alojándose en algún otro lugar.

—Fue un gesto realmente dulce —dijo Lena mientras estaba sentada en el capó de su camioneta, moviendo la sábana alrededor de ella para poder empujar sus gafas hacia arriba en su nariz cubierta de hollín.

Kara no dijo nada, porque realmente no había nada qué decir.

Simplemente siguió allí de pie, mirando hacia abajo a las bolsas en ruinas mientras esperaba a que el departamento de bomberos buscara lo que quedaba en su habitación de hotel, las llaves de su coche, para que pudiera conducir a Lena a casa y poner fin a su luna de miel.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Oh Dios, ¿esta pesadilla no va a terminar nunca? —preguntó Kara, golpeando su frente contra el volante mientras ella se sentaba allí, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de averiguar exactamente dónde estaban.

Lena se estiró por su teléfono recordando demasiado tarde que había sido víctima del fuego.

Empujó sus gafas por su nariz mientras miraba alrededor del camino rural que las señales de desvío les habían indicado, preguntándose distraídamente cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse con pie grande.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro a la oscuridad total de la noche, tuvo que admitir que probablemente eran bastante buenas.

Por otra parte, sus posibilidades de chocarse con un asesino en serie eran probablemente altas también, se dio cuenta mientras discretamente se estiraba y bloqueaba la puerta.

—¿Puedes ver si hay una linterna en la guantera? —preguntó la rubia, dándole la distracción que necesitaba.

—Claro —dijo ella, pegando una sonrisa en su cara, la cual probablemente Kara no podía ver, mientras abría la guantera y tocaba a tientas hasta que encontró lo que parecía una linterna—. ¡La encontré!

—¿Funciona?

—¡Sí! —dijo, sonriendo cuando un haz de luz de repente cortó a través de la triste noche sólo para gemir segundos más tarde, cuando la luz se apagó, dejándolas una vez más en la completa oscuridad—. Oh.

—Mierda —murmuró la rubia con un suspiro, haciendo que deseara poder ver su expresión, porque tenía un mal presentimiento de adónde se dirigía esto.

—Voy a ir a buscar una estación de servicio o algo y llamar por una camioneta, amor. Quédate aquí y bloquea las puertas —anunció, confirmando sus sospechas.

Sí, eso no iba a suceder.

Tan pronto como oyó el revelador sonido de la puerta del coche abriéndose, la pelinegra estaba fuera de su asiento y deslizándose detrás de la rubia, sin importarle que sólo llevara puesto un camisón manchado de hollín y una manta.

Antes de que Kara pudiera cerrar la puerta, Lena estaba bajándose del coche y...

—¡Ay! —jadeó, saltando en su pie bueno en tanto extendía ciegamente la mano, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, sólo para darse cuenta que de alguna manera durante los últimos treinta segundos había logrado alejarse de la camioneta y de su esposa y ahora estaba a ciegas en el barro sin la seguridad de su manta.

—¿Lena?

—¡Estoy bien! —le prometió mientras continuaba saltando a ciegas, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Muy cerca? —Por lo menos eso esperaba.

—Ya veo —murmuró y ella realmente esperaba que ese fuera el caso, porque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con esto.

* * *

—¿Lena? —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¡Aquí! —contestó Lena en medio de “Ows” y “Owies”.

Pasando los dedos por su cabello con frustración, dio un paso hacia la dirección del último “Owie”, sólo para detenerse y mirar con furia la oscuridad cuando el sonido del “Owie”, se desplazó hacia la derecha.

Dio un paso en esa dirección sólo para detenerse cuando los “owies” abruptamente cambiaron de dirección una vez más.

—Uh, ¿Lena? —dijo, deteniéndose cuando la dirección de sus “owies” cambió una vez más—. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte quieta durante un minuto?

—¡Estoy tratando! —gritó la pelinegra, sonando sin aliento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la rubia, manteniendo la conversación para poder seguir el sonido de su voz.

—Ummm, ¿nada? —dijo con un extraño sonido de chapoteo acompañando sus palabras.

Siguió los sonidos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo hacia el otro lado hasta que finalmente, la rodeó con sus brazos.

La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la levantaba y...

—¡Oh, mierda! —Se las arregló para decir justo cuando el mundo cayó bajo sus pies.

Consiguió afianzar su agarre alrededor de Lena una fracción de segundo antes de que sus pies cedieran debajo de ella.

Golpeó el suelo con un gruñido de dolor, el aire salió de sus pulmones por el impacto al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible por sostener a Lena.

Un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios mientras yacía en la oscuridad, y al parecer en un gran charco, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para joder esto tan rápidamente y tan a fondo.

Por supuesto, este viaje había sido algo así como un impulso de último momento, pero había pensado que había hecho un trabajo malditamente bueno en darle a Lena la luna de miel perfecta dadas las circunstancias.

Bueno, perfecta para ella.

Lena era tan condenadamente sencilla, tan fácil de complacer y Kara nunca había estado más feliz por eso que cuando había tenido que arreglar una luna de miel en el último minuto.

Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres habrían estado decepcionadas con un viaje a un parque de diversiones por su luna de miel, Lena lo había adorado.

Lo que había comenzado con una mirada a un folleto para New Hampshire de alguna manera había terminado con ellos dos tendidos en el barro a las cinco de la mañana en medio de la nada, sin puta idea de cómo solucionar este problema.

Sus teléfonos celulares estaban fritos, vestían la única ropa que tenían y no tenían ninguna manta, alimentos o una jodida idea de dónde estaban.

Oficialmente había acabado de darle a su esposa la luna de miel más jodida en la historia de la familia Danvers, y teniendo en cuenta todas las historias de horror que había oído en los últimos años de su padre, tíos y primos, era mucho que decir.

Realmente no había forma de salir de esto, se dio cuenta, cerrando los ojos en derrota mientras yacía allí, sosteniendo a su mujer medio desnuda en un charco gigante en medio de la noche, preguntándose dónde se había equivocado.

Si trabajara para su padre cada fin de semana y escogiera algunos turnos después del trabajo durante la semana, debería ser capaz de ahorrar suficiente dinero para llevarla en una luna de miel que nunca olvidaría.

No era probable que Lena se olvidara de ésta en cualquier momento pronto, pensó con un gemido cuando los cielos se abrieron de repente, lo que le obligó a levantarse antes de que se ahogaran.

Manteniendo los brazos firmes alrededor de su temblorosa mujer, cuidadosamente se levantó y se dirigió en la dirección que esperaba estuviera su camioneta, porque lo último que necesitaba esta noche era perderse en el bosque durante una tormenta eléctrica.

Cinco minutos y varios intentos fallidos más tarde, por fin logró encontrar su camioneta.

Agradecida de que algo finalmente le saliera bien, abrió la puerta y ayudó a su temblorosa mujer a entrar con cuidado, quien estaba empezando a asustarla un poco.

—¿Lena? —dijo mientras se subía detrás de ella, tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando ella no respondió—. Bebé, ¿estás bien? — preguntó, estirándose por ella sólo para maldecir y jalarla a sus brazos cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente. —Lo siento, Lena —murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de calmarla—. Siento mucho haberlo arruinado. Estoy tan jodidamente apenada. Voy a compensártelo algún día, lo prometo. Voy a llevarte a cualquier lugar que desees ir, amor, y podemos olvidar que esto ocurrió. Podemos ir a Europa, en un crucero, a México, podemos... —Se detuvo cuando escuchó lo que sonaba sospechosamente como un resoplido de diversión.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —demandó, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad cuando la ingrata mujer en sus brazos comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

—¡Sí! —Se las arregló a decir la pelinegra en un jadeo mientras continuaba riendo con la rubia sentada allí, completamente enfurecida.

¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella y la maravillosa luna de miel que se había esforzado tanto para darle?

Sin decir una palabra, tomó a su ingrata esposa y la colocó de nuevo en su lado antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y deliberadamente desviar la mirada con un resoplido, sin preocuparse de que ella no pudiera ver el movimiento.

¿Después de todo lo que había hecho para darle la perfecta luna de miel y así era como le pagaba?

—¿Kara? —dijo su desconsiderada esposa con un resoplido de diversión.

—Vete.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo, y probablemente la habría creído si no hubiera empezado a reír de nuevo.

—Eso es todo. Quiero el divorcio —dijo con firmeza, preguntándose qué tan difícil sería anular su matrimonio.

—Kara —dijo Lena con un resoplido de diversión mientras se estiraba hacia la rubia, pero él se apartó y se acercó más a la puerta, negándose a permitir que la despiadada mujer llenara su cabeza con disculpas condescendientes y caricias cuando ambas sabían que la pelingra no quería decir nada de eso.

—Creo que hemos dicho todo lo que hay que decir —dijo Kara con un resoplido cuando una vez más se separó de su contacto.

—Kara...

—Guárdalo para el juez.

—Pero...

—¡Que me condenen si me quedo en un matrimonio sin amor!

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que ella dijera:

—Un matrimonio sin amor —en un tono que a la rubia no le importó, para nada. —Creo que sería mejor si no habláramos más.

—Ya veo —murmuró Lena pensativa mientras la rubia estaba allí sentada, preguntándose cómo se le había escapado el hecho de que se había casado con una mujer sin corazón cuando sintió algo húmedo caer en su regazo.

Con el ceño fruncido, se agachó y recogió el trapo empapado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tratando de averiguar por qué le estaba lanzando cosas.

—Mi camisón —dijo, sonando aburrida mientras la rubia estaba allí quieta, dejando que sus palabras calaran en Kara y cuando lo hicieron, poco a poco dejó caer el trapo mojado en el suelo de su camioneta con un murmullo.

—Entonces, ¿estás desnuda?

—Completamente.

—¿Las bragas? —preguntó, estirándose y agarrando la camisa mojada aferrándose a su espalda y lentamente arrastrándola.

—Secándose en el salpicadero.

Se quitó los zapatos encharcados a la vez que se desabrochaba los vaqueros y empujaba el material empapado, que no quería cooperar junto con sus bóxers.

Esta vez cuando sintió que se acercaba a Kara, no retrocedió.

Cuando sintió su pequeña mano aterrizar en su rodilla, se movió en ángulo y gimió cuando sintió sus talentosos labios envolverse alrededor de la punta de su pene.

Lamiendo sus labios, cuidadosamente enredó los dedos en su cabello mojado y enredado, y de alguna manera resistió el impulso de mover sus caderas cuando sintió que su boca lentamente se deslizaba por su pene.

Con la otra mano, acarició su espalda, tomando nota de la fresca piel cubierta de piel de gallina antes de descansar su mano sobre su trasero perfectamente redondeado y encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Tan jodidamente mojada —gruñó con aprobación mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de Lena.

—¿Todavía quieres el divorcio? —preguntó, liberando su boca de su polla.

—No creo que sea una buena idea hablar contigo sin mi abogado presente —explicó mientras lentamente deslizaba su dedo fuera de la pelinegra solo para deslizarlo de nuevo, ganando un pequeño gemido sexy que la tuvo arqueando las caderas.

—Esa probablemente sea una buena idea —murmuró Lena en acuerdo a la vez que abría la boca para que la rubia pudiera deslizarse dentro y perder su jodida cordura.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Oh, Dios...

Con sus respiraciones acelerándose, movió su boca por la grande y gruesa erección deslizándose entre sus labios.

Le encantaba hacer esto por su rubia, le encantaba la sensación de ella deslizándose en su boca, los ruidos que hacía cuando empezaba a perder el control, pero más que nada, le encantaba cuando finalmente perdía el control.

—Nena, para —suplicó incluso mientras continuaba girando sus caderas, deslizando su polla dentro de su boca.

Lena gustosamente le tomó en tanto extendía el brazo entre sus piernas y suavemente le acunaba las bolas en la mano.

Pasó la mano sobre la fría piel sedosa, apretándolas suavemente mientras dejaba que sus dientes raspasen la parte inferior de su polla, consiguiendo un fuerte gemido de dolor que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Kara no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, lo cual hacía este el momento perfecto para resolver algo.

—¿Todavía quieres el divorcio? —preguntó Lena, retirándose de su alcance para que la próxima vez que esa gran polla se deslizara hacia ella, pudiera trazar la parte inferior con su lengua.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Kara, deslizando un segundo dedo dentro de la pelinegra.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —susurró mientras separaba sus piernas un poco más y empujaba contra la mano de la rubia mientras besaba la punta de su polla.

—Sí —siseó la rubia de placer cuando ella provocó la cabeza gruesa y sensible con la lengua.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Lena en un jadeo a la vez que se empujaba contra los dedos de la rubia.

—Más que a nada —prometió la rubia, y puesto que todo lo que le importaba era que Kara supiese lo mucho que la amaba, la pelinegra regresó su atención a la gran erección esforzándose por llegar a ella.

Tomó la gran cabeza de regreso en su boca y le chupó lentamente mientras le daba a sus bolas un último apretón suave.

El gruñido sexy que la rubia liberó la tuvo cerrando sus ojos de placer mientras se empujaba contra su mano, más rápido y más fuerte hasta que estaba montado la mano de Kara, jadeando y gimiendo mientras con avidez lo tomaba en su boca.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Kara, empujando sus dedos con más fuerza dentro de ella—. Nena, no voy a durar si sigues...

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo bloqueando la entrada de mi casa?

* * *

—¿Su esposa quiere ir a calentarse en la casa? —preguntó Ed, el mecánico retirado que era dueño de la casa y el bosque frente al que estaban estacionadas en este momento, sin molestarse en levantar la vista del perno que estaba apretando actualmente.

Apartando su atención de lo que Ed le estaba haciendo a su motor, Kara miró alrededor del capó abierto de su camioneta para encontrar a Lena, todavía acurrucada en posición fetal acostada sobre el asiento delantero.

Suspirando pesadamente, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, creo que está bien —dijo, incluso mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

Por otra parte, Lena había sido atrapada dándole una mamada por un hombre de setenta años empuñando una linterna y un bate de béisbol, se recordó mientras concentraba su atención de regreso a lo que Ed estaba haciendo.

Probablemente la pelinegra nunca superaría esto, se dio cuenta, enviando una disculpa silenciosa a su pobre polla.

—Lo superará —dijo Ed con una sonrisa de complicidad y una risa entre dientes cuando liberó el pestillo y dejó que el capó caiga, cerrándose—. Simplemente dale un poco de tiempo.

Kara se rió entre dientes mientras recogía la gran caja de herramientas por Ed.

—Podría darle el resto de nuestras vidas y no hay manera en el infierno de que ella sea capaz de olvidar este viaje.

—Así de mal, ¿huh? —preguntó Ed, tomando la caja de herramientas de Kara y tirándola en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

—Sin duda es uno para no olvidar —dijo Kara, frotándose la nuca mientras exhalaba lentamente—. Debí haberlo sabido.

Ed levantó una ceja inquisidora.

—Supongo que hay una historia interesante detrás de ese comentario.

—Podría decirse —dijo distraídamente, lamentando no escuchar a su padre y sus tíos cuando habían tratado de advertirle en contra de llevar a Lena de luna de miel antes que la marca del año hubiera terminado, pero había estado tan decidido a hacer lo correcto por Lena que simplemente lo había descartado como una tontería más de los Danvers con la intención de joder su cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de cuáles son sus planes ahora, pero si quieres tratar de salvar esta luna de miel, hay un pequeño hotel no muy lejos de aquí que podría hacer el truco —dijo Ed con una mirada intencionada hacia la camioneta donde Lena probablemente estaba orando para que un agujero se abriese y la tragase por completo.

—No creo que haya alguna posibilidad de salvar esta luna de miel — admitió finalmente para sí misma, renunciando a cualquier esperanza de arreglar esto para la mujer que se merecía algo mejor y poniéndose a orar que fuese capaz de llevarla a casa antes que algo más pudiera ir mal.

* * *

—¿Quieres que conduzca? —preguntó Lena, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras observaba a Kara luchando para no perder la compostura.

—No.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó justo cuando el muy enojado oficial de policía volvía con la licencia de conducir de Kara, el registro y lo que parecía ser la multa por exceso de velocidad con la que había amenazado a Kara cuando las había detenido.

—Sí —espetó mientras recibía los artículos del oficial de policía decidido a enviarle una última mirada fulminante antes de que se alejara.

Sin estar muy segura de cómo manejar a Kara cuando estaba así, porque honestamente nunca la había visto precisamente así antes, se decidió a asentir y tirar con fuerza de la manta húmeda, cubierta de fango y rota alrededor de ella y volver su atención de nuevo a su ventanilla y sus pensamientos anteriores.

¿Tal vez debería hacerle un pastel o diez?

Se preguntó, sabiendo ya que eso no sería suficiente para solucionar esto.

Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que quitarse los lentes?

¿Por qué simplemente no pudo dejárselos puestos y aceptar el hecho de que no era sexy?

Debería haberse limitado a cepillarse el cabello, puesto un poco de rubor, un poco de brillo labial y el juego de bragas Yankees y hacer lo mejor con ello.

Ahora, gracias a sus aspiraciones por convertirse en una modelo de Victoria Secret, su luna de miel estaba arruinada, su equipaje estaba destruido, habían pasado la noche al costado de la carretera donde fueron pilladas haciendo... cosas, se habían metido en colisión, habían conseguido tres multas por exceso de velocidad, una ventana rota, y se estaban dirigiendo a casa en una camioneta que no estaba muy segura de que iba a lograrlo.

Kara había trabajado tan duro para darle la luna de miel perfecta y ella lo había arruinado.

—Lo siento, Kara —susurró Lena, preguntándose cómo iba a congraciarse con la rubia.

Cuando la rubia no dijo nada, decidió que probablemente era lo mejor.

Su luna de miel ya estaba arruinada y no tenía sentido añadirle una pelea para empeorar las cosas.

Suspirando, atrajo sus rodillas hasta el pecho y se acomodó mirando fijamente por la ventana, contando los minutos hasta que pudiera tomar una ducha de agua caliente, subir en la cama con Kara y dejar todo esto atrás.

—Oh, tiene que ser una puta broma —dijo Kara justo en el momento en que el familiar ruido extraño de siseo y rechinido comenzó de nuevo—. Esto, maldita sea, no puede estar sucediendo.

Dado que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba sucediendo gracias al incidente de esta mañana, decidió mantener la boca cerrada mientras Kara chocaba los puños contra el salpicadero.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Sí, sin duda, un buen momento para mantener la boca cerrada, decidió mientras empujaba sus gafas de nuevo por la nariz.

Al menos estaban a solo unas pocas manzanas de distancia de su casa, pensó con un suspiro de alivio mientras ajustaba la manta sucia, que iba a tirar a la basura tan pronto como llegaran a casa, a su alrededor.

Sin decir una palabra, y para ser honesta, en este punto realmente no estaba esperando a que le dijera algo, Kara abrió el capó y bajó de la camioneta, azotando la puerta detrás de ella y haciéndola preguntarse si debía caminar la corta distancia hasta la casa y hacerle algo de comer.

—¡Jodidamente increíble! —gritó, haciéndola suspirar mientras se resignaba a una caminata interesante a casa.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

—Voy a caminar a casa —dijo Lena con un gemido dolorido mientras se daba por vencida en tratar de poner su pie en el suelo y, en cambio, se decidía a abrazar el árbol de roble frente a la casa Jacobson.

—Ya veo —murmuró pensativa la rubia mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su camioneta, que estaba a menos de cuatro metros de distancia, y luego de nuevo a su esposa, que se esforzaba por mantener su manta mientras sostenía desesperadamente el árbol.

Cuando la pelinegra se quedó allí, tratando de...

Bueno, no tenía idea qué demonios estaba tratando Lena de hacer, se dio cuenta mientras se frotaba las manos por el rostro y aceptaba la pérdida de su camioneta.

Si hubiera ocurrido cualquier otro día, en cualquier otro momento, tendría puteadas y gemidos por ello, pero no le quedaba espacio para quejarse, no después de haber sido advertido.

Ellas le habían dicho acerca de la maldición cuando era una niña, pero incluso para una niña sus advertencias habían sonado como una tontería.

Cuando su padre y algunos de sus tíos lo habían apartado para suplicarle posponer su luna de miel durante un año, ella no le había dado importancia, realmente no escuchándolos, y les había dicho que se arriesgaría.

Ahora pagaba por ello... literalmente.

Decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para pensar en el daño del hotel que iba a tener que pagar, las multas por velocidad que iban a limpiar su cuenta de cheques, la ropa que iba a tener que reemplazar y la camioneta nueva que probablemente iba a tener que comprar y no podía permitirse, se acercó a su esposa y la alzó en brazos.

—Umm, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, incluso mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Llevarte a casa.

—¿Y necesitas correr para hacerlo? —preguntó la pelinegra, apretando su agarre sobre ella mientras se lamía los labios con nerviosismo.

—Sí —dijo Kara, rezando para que fuera capaz de llevarla a casa y poner fin a esta luna de miel antes de que algo pueda ir pe...

—¡Mis gafas! —gritó Lena cuando sus lentes de repente se deslizaron de su cara y cayeron.

Trató de agarrarlas, pero sólo logró golpearlas, enviándolas lejos.

—¡Mierda! —espetó la rubia, reduciendo la velocidad de modo que pudiera...

Crack.

—Perfecto, mierda —dijo, bajando su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con derrota, porque honestamente, no estaba segura de cuánto más podría aguantar.

—No... No creo que puedan ser reparados —susurró Lena en voz baja.

—¿Puedes verlas? —preguntó estúpidamente a pesar de que ya sabía que no podía ver absolutamente nada sin ellas.

—Bueno, no, pero ese crujido no sonó exactamente prometedor — murmuró pensativa mientras la rubia se obligaba a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo.

—Por favor, dime que tienes otro par —murmuró, sintiendo a su estómago revolverse con temor cuando vio los restos de los vidrios desparramados alrededor de su pie.

—Lo tengo —dijo Lena, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio, porque finalmente, algo salía bien. Es decir, hasta que añadió—: Pero la abuela las había empacado.

—Genial —dijo la rubia, decidiendo que ya era hora de mover el culo y llevarla a casa para poder poner fin a esta horrible pesadilla, empezó a correr de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estamos corriendo exactamente? —preguntó, agarrando su camisa y aferrándose con fuerza mientras la rubia corría tan rápido como podía con la pelinegra en sus brazos.

—La maldición —refunfuñó de mala gana justo en el momento que escuchó ese feroz gruñido rompiendo la tranquila mañana.

* * *

—¡Ay!

—Bájame —dijo Lena, tratando de arrastrarse fuera de sus brazos, pero la terca se negó a detenerse.

—No —espetó la rubia con un brillo determinado en sus ojos que era un poco perturbador.

—Estás cojeando —señaló, una vez más.

Aunque, en este punto no estaba segura si se siguiera aplicando llamarlo cojera, no cuando parecía como si arrastrara su pierna derecha detrás de la rubia en este momento.

—Está bien —dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada mientras continuaba con su ritmo lento hacia la casa.

—Puedo caminar —discutió, bastante segura de que al menos podía caminar mejor que Kara en este momento.

—No, te voy a llevar a casa —replicó, lo cual no era exactamente sorprendente.

Suspirando, ella se movió en sus brazos cuando lentamente doblaron en la esquina de su calle.

—¿Por qué no me bajas para que podamos echar un vistazo a tu pierna?

—Estoy bien.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se movió para poder echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—No estoy al cien por cien segura, pero bastante cerca a eso que estás dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —dijo entre dientes, de alguna manera logrando sonar aún más decidido y asustándola un poco.

—Kara, ese cachorro realmente podría haber hecho algún dañ...

—¡No era un cachorro! —espetó.

—Sonaba como un cachorro —dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—¡No era un cachorro! ¡Era un perro come personas grande y vicioso y podría haberme matado!

—Umm, creo que el gatito hizo el mayor daño. —Se sintió obligada a medida que lentamente se dirigían a su casa más allá de la esquina.

—¡No era un gatito!

—Pero así es como la señora Briars lo llamó —señaló Lena amablemente.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que la rubia dijera:

—Ella mintió. Era jodidamente enorme.

—¿Y el trabajador de oficina de correos que se detuvo a tirar al gatito de tu pierna y lo llamó el gatito más lindo que había visto nunca? — preguntó, preguntándose por qué tenía un problema aceptando el hecho de que había sobrevivido al ataque de un animal bebé.

—Maldito delirante —gruñó la rubia prácticamente mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de ella y seguía cojeando hacia la casa, lo que llevó a una pregunta interesante.

—Umm, ¿Kara?

—¿Sí?

—¿En qué casa vamos a vivir?

Después de otra breve pausa, él preguntó:

—¿Hay comida en tu refrigerador?

—Está lleno —dijo Lena, preguntándose qué tenía que ver eso.

—Entonces tu casa —dijo, haciendo que sus labios se crispen.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella pensativa mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡No era un gatito! —espetó a la defensiva.

—No es eso —dijo, rodando los ojos en exasperación, porque realmente, esto sólo se volvía lamentable—. Me preguntaba qué quisiste decir acerca de una maldición.

—Oh.

—¿Vas a decirme algo al respecto? —preguntó Lena, entrecerrando los ojos en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Te vas a reír? —preguntó después de una ligera vacilación.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo con un jadeo indignado, ofendida de que Kara pensara tan poco de ella—. Nunca me reí de todo lo que me dijiste.

—Bien —dijo la rubia, suspirando profundamente antes de admitir—: Creo que estamos malditas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¡Lo siento!

—No estamos hablando —le recordó mientras se centraba en el largo camino frente a ellas que llevaría esta pesadilla a su fin.

—¡Pensé que estabas bromeando!

—Puedes decirle eso al juez cuando presente el divorcio —dijo la rubia entre dientes, haciendo caso omiso de la manera en que todos esos malditos arañazos escocieron mientras se obligaba a mantenerse en movimiento.

Pequeños bastardos despiadados, pensó Kara con amargura, medio pensando en bajar a la perrera y adoptar un perrito y gatito para ella, así podían vengarla.

—¿De verdad regresamos a eso otra vez? —preguntó Lena en un tono que a la rubia no le importaba mucho.

—Nunca lo dejamos.

—Bien, entonces consigo todos tus recuerdos de los Yankees en el divorcio.

—Bien, entonces pondré una cláusula de sexo en nuestro acuerdo de divorcio —dijo distraídamente la rubia a la vez que decidía si añadir una cláusula de cocina también.

—¿Una cláusula de sexo? —preguntó Lena, todavía sonando divertida y dándole la esperanza de que la maldición estaba casi llegando a su fin.

—Mmmhmm, una cláusula de sexo —dijo la rubia con un gesto firme mientras se tropezaba en la estrecha pasarela.

—¿Y qué diría exactamente esta cláusula tuya?

Se detuvo a parpadearle a su bella esposa.

—Sexo. ¿No fui clara acerca de eso?

Sus labios se movieron a la vez que se aclaraba la garganta, más probablemente para evitar reírse.

—Y, eh, ¿cuáles son exactamente los detalles de esta cláusula?

—Tú tienes que proveerme de sexo increíble dos veces en la mañana, una vez después del trabajo y tres veces por la noche —dijo Kara, gustándole más la idea cuanto más pensaba en ello.

No es que alguna vez fuera a darle el divorcio.

La rubia no era estúpida después de todo.

Lena era lo mejor que le había pasado y ella era malditamente codiciosa para renunciar a eso.

—¿Nada de mamadas dos veces por mes? —preguntó la pelinegra, parpadeando inocentemente hacia la rubia.

—No —dijo la rubia, inclinándose hacia abajo para poder rozar sus contra los de Lena—. Esos son todos los días.

—¿Y cómo vamos acomodar uno a diario en tu horario? —se preguntó Lena en un susurro bromista mientras rozaba sus labios contra los suyos.

—Oh, haré el tiempo —le prometió con un guiño cuando se detuvo en frente de su casa.

Casi suspiró de alivio cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta principal.

Por fin, esta pesadilla de luna de miel había terminado.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, moviendo a Lena en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia los dos escalones que las salvarían y...

—¿Tienes las llaves? —preguntó Lena, ganándose una injustificada mirada fulminante mientras la cambiaba de posición con cuidado en sus brazos para poder llegar a su bolsillo frontal y...

Pasó los dedos por un gran agujero en sus pantalones vaqueros donde su bolsillo debería estar.

—Nunca va a terminar —dijo Kara con un suspiro de resignación, a la vez que trataba de averiguar qué hacer con Lena mientras buscaba las llaves.

Consideró dejarla en el escalón principal, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sentada allí con nada más que una manta desgarrada y sucia.

Consideró romper una de sus ventanas para poder entrar, pero con su suerte probablemente perdería su brazo en el proceso, de modo que poco a poco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero.

—Así que... esta maldición —le recordó Lena en tanto alargaba el brazo para empujar sus gafas nuevamente en su nariz sólo para recordar con un adorable ceño fruncido que no las llevaba puesta y dejó caer la mano segundos más tarde.

Exhalando lentamente y deseando que nunca lo hubiera mencionado, la llevó con cuidado alrededor de la casa.

—En realidad no es una maldición —explicó la rubia mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de ella y pasaba con cuidado por encima de la valla de estacas blanca que marcaba el límite de su propiedad.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Lena, acomodándose cerca de la rubia mientras ésta trataba de equilibrar todo su peso y el de ella en su pierna buena.

—Bueno —dijo Kara, haciendo una pausa para que pudiera abrir la puerta de la piscina abierta con el codo—, parece que no hay Danvers que pueda llegar a darle a su esposa una luna de miel sin que algo seriamente jodido suceda.

—Ya veo —dijo Lena en voz baja, pareciendo reflexiva mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Mientras que la mayoría de las familias cuentan historias de fantasmas alrededor de la fogata, mi familia parece apasionarse atormentando a la siguiente generación con serias advertencias de lo que vendrá —explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros mientras la llevaba al sillón donde realmente había jodido todo sólo para pensarlo mejor y llevarla a la piscina.

—¿Y qué tipo de historias te contaban exactamente? —preguntó la pelinegra cuando la rubia se arrodilló con cuidado y la colocó en el borde de la piscina, moviéndose rápidamente para quitar la manta del camino.

—Pon los pies en el agua —murmuró mientras guiaba su pie lesionado en el agua fría.

Cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, la pelinegra dijo:

—Eso se siente mejor. Gracias, Kara.

Sonriendo y sintiéndose mejor de lo que había hecho desde que la alarma de humo en el hotel había sonado la noche anterior, se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

—De nada, cariño.

—¿Las historias? —le recordó con una sonrisa suave.

Rozando sus labios contra los de la pelinegra una última vez, se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, simplemente porque no podía estar cerca de ella y no sonreír.

Cristo, había algo en Lena...

—Correcto —dijo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y dándose cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su peluquero—. Siempre pensé que las historias eran más tonterías para joder nuestras cabezas, pero como se vio después que estaban en lo correcto —admitió en un suspiro—. Debería haber esperado un año para llevarte en una luna de miel.

—¿Por qué un año? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido de curiosidad mientras movía suavemente sus pies a través del agua.

—Siempre que cada Danvers esperó un año para llevar a su pareja en una luna de miel ha sido capaz de darle el viaje perfecto, pero cada Danvers que llevó a su esposa en su luna de miel antes de la marca del año siempre ha deseado haber esperado.

—Ya veo —murmuró Lena pensativa a la vez que apartaba la mirada de la rubia para entrecerrar los ojos en el agua mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que ves? —preguntó la rubia, llegando para arrancar una hoja de su cabello enmarañado.

—Nada —dijo después de una breve pausa antes de añadir: — Sólo que no creo que tu familia esté maldita.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a la pesadilla con la que hemos lidiado? — preguntó Kara, viendo una pequeña ramita en su pelo y decidiendo arrancarla.

—Mala suerte —dijo con un descuidado encogimiento de hombros similar al que siempre había hecho cuando alguien en su familia mencionaba una de las historias destinadas a joder su cabeza.

Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Llamas a lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días mala suerte?

—Mmmhmm —dijo la pelinegra despreocupada mientras miraba en la piscina donde trazaba perezosos círculos en el agua con sus pies.

—¿Y el resto de mi familia que sufrió circunstancias similares? — preguntó la rubia, curiosa de oír cómo iba a discutir un hecho que apenas estaba comenzando a aceptar.

En lugar de responderle, le preguntó:

—¿Fueron las lunas de miel previstas o dejadas para el último momento?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo. Ahora, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta? —preguntó Lena, cambiando su atención hacia la rubia mientras le daba otra de esas sonrisas dulces que le gustaban.

—No, no fueron planeadas.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella, de alguna manera arreglándoselas para lucir reflexiva mientras miraba a lo lejos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves? —preguntó, cambiando a una posición sentada para poder quitarse las zapatillas y calcetines y arrojarlos a un lado, decidida a unirse a Lena y ver si el agua fría podría ayudarle a relajar el músculo que había tensado cuando había tratado de esquivar ese ataque despiadado.

—Bueno, me suena como que fue probablemente más un caso de mala planificación y mala suerte que una maldición —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Mala planificación, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras bajaba sus pantalones hasta la pantorrilla.

Haciendo una mueca, bajó cuidadosamente sus piernas en la piscina y casi gimió de placer cuando el agua fría inmediatamente trabajó en sus músculos doloridos.

—Mmhmm —murmuró la pelinegra distraídamente mientras se estiraba y colocaba la manta suelta alrededor de su pecho.

—¿Esa es tu explicación para doscientos años de jodidas lunas de miel? —preguntó mientras la miraba tirar de la manta suelta y empujarla hacia abajo, haciéndolo lamer sus labios con avidez.

A pesar de que sabía que ninguno de los otros vecinos tenía una visión clara de sus patios traseros, todavía miró para asegurarse que nadie más pudiera ver a su hermosa esposa desnudarse.

—Bueno —comenzó Lena, arrastrando su atención de nuevo a ella mientras empujaba la manta de su regazo y se sentaba con cuidado en la piscina—, si son algo como tú, y supongo que lo son, entonces probablemente se fueron un poco por la borda tratando de darles a sus esposas la luna de miel perfecta y terminaron tomando más de lo que podían manejar.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, quitándose la camisa y tirándola a un lado.

—Eso es todo. — Lena fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el agua y cerraba los ojos, suspirando de placer.

—¿Y los que esperaron un año antes de ir de luna de miel, y llegaron a tener una gran experiencia? —preguntó mientras retiraba sus piernas del agua y abría sus vaqueros.

—Sus esposas probablemente planearon esos viajes —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo reír y empujar su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —preguntó Kara con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su ropa a un lado y se unía a ella en la piscina.

—Mmmhmmm, eso es lo que pienso —dijo, con un suspiro de placer cuando la rubia la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho diferente? —preguntó la rubia, lamiendo sus labios mientras ella abría los ojos para poder envolver sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor.

—Absolutamente nada.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Nada, ¿eh? —preguntó Kara, sonando divertida mientras se inclinaba y la besaba.

—Nada —estuvo Lena de acuerdo con un gemido de placer cuando la rubia deslizó una mano por su espalda y ahuecó su trasero, acercándola más a la gran erección esforzándose por llegar a ella hasta que estuvo presionada contra su vientre.

—Entonces, ¿cómo —Se detuvo para poder besar lentamente el camino por su garganta hasta encontrar el punto sensible que sabía que la volvería loca—, un año cambiaría algo?

—Porque habría hecho mi propia maleta —anunció con un suspiro de placer mientras su barba mañanera le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—¿Y eso habría cambiado el curso de la historia? —preguntó con la voz ronca mientras la mano en su trasero se movía hacia un costado y...

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Lena mientras la rubia deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella.

—¿Qué habrías hecho diferente? —preguntó Kara tranquilamente como si no estuviera en el momento deslizando su dedo profundamente dentro de ella a un ritmo que seguramente la tendría gritando su nombre y rogando por más en cuestión de minutos.

—Y... yo habría — la pelinegra se detuvo para lamer sus labios repentinamente secos mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza caía hacia atrás cuando un gemido se le escapó de los labios—, nunca habría empacado ese camisón.

La rubia se rio contra su piel mientras comenzaba a moverlos a través del agua en tanto su dedo continuaba deslizándose dentro de ella, tanteándola y desesperándola por más.

—Y eso habría hecho toda la diferencia, ¿uh? —preguntó mientras la sacaba del agua y con cuidado la dejaba sobre el borde de la piscina, permitiéndole a su dedo un último y habilidoso empuje antes de apartar la mano.

—Nunca habría tropezado con la maleta, dejándote encontrar nuevas e interesantes maneras de entretenerme mientras estaba recostada en la cama, sin ser capaz de participar en la mejor luna de miel que cualquier persona podría haberme dado, lo que te obligó a inventar otro nuevo y rápido plan para salvar nuestra luna de miel.

—Odio romper tu burbuja, cariño —dijo Kara, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella y deslizándolas hasta sus muslos, separándolos gentilmente para poder pararse entre estos—, pero hubieras empacado o no esa camisola, todavía iba a planear una noche romántica para las dos. Así que, como puedes ver —dijo, deteniéndose lo suficiente para agachar su cabeza y lamer su pezón con la lengua—, nada que puedas haber hecho diferente hubiera significado diferencia alguna. Todavía habría seguido con mis planes, los que habrían terminado con el incendio, que nos pidan marcharnos, perdernos en el medio de la nada y en el ataque de ese vicioso animal.

—Nunca habríamos terminado atrapadas en ese cuarto si no hubiera tropezado con mi maleta, lo que, por supuesto quiere decir que el fuego no habría destruido nuestras maletas, y nunca habríamos sido obligados a terminar nuestra luna de miel o lidiar con ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron desde entonces. Como dije, Kara, sólo fue una mala planificación —dijo la pelinegra, terminando su explicación con un encogimiento de hombros mientras colocaba sus manos atrás sobre el cálido pavimento, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se preparó para escuchar el necio argumento que Kara sin ninguna duda estaba a punto de darle en defensa de su teoría de la maldición.

—Sólo mala planificación, ¿eh? —murmuró Kara pensativamente mientras la pelinegra se tendía ahí, disfrutando del sol probablemente por última vez antes de que el clima se agriara y los días como estos no fueran nada más que un distante recuerdo.

—Mmmm, mala planificación —murmuró, empapándose de sol.

—Entonces, no importa lo que pasó los últimos días, ¿sólo fue mala planificación? —preguntó la rubia, sonando pensativa mientras Lena intentaba apartar los últimos días fuera de su cabeza y enfocarse en lo que quedaba, cinco días con Kara sin interrupciones, un par de días más de buen clima y ninguna razón verdadera para dejar la cama si no lo querían.

No podía pensar en ninguna manera mejor de terminar su luna de miel que pasar el resto de ésta con Kara, durmiendo hasta el mediodía, haciendo el amor en la piscina y terminando sus noches, desnudas, saciadas y sabiendo que esto sólo era el comienzo.

—Entonces, ¿esta luna de miel no fue un completo desastre? — preguntó Kara, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y volviéndola a meter en el agua donde ella inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y se inclinó para un beso.

—Es perfecta —le aseguró Lena con un beso que le dijo exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente para el resto de la tarde.

—¿Y esta maldición? —preguntó Kara sonando extrañamente divertida mientras retrocedía de su beso y los giraba.

—No son nada más que cuentos de señoras exageradas para asustar a las futuras generaciones —dijo firmemente, preguntándose qué necesitaría la rubia para ver que todo este asunto sólo había sido una serie de errores, y nada más.

Tal vez otro cuenco de glaseado de crema de mantequilla funcionaria, pensó con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para besar a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

No estaban solos.

Tragando ese gran nudo repentino en su garganta, apretó su agarre alrededor de Kara, por alguna razón pensando que ese movimiento lo haría más sencillo, y miró por encima del hombro de la rubia a las múltiples manchas caqui, rosas y color canela.

—¿Qué estoy viendo exactamente? —susurró mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y se hundía todo lo que el agua y el cuerpo de Kara le permitían sin el riesgo de ahogarse.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al grupo de personas paradas junto a la piscina, mirándonos abiertamente? —preguntó en un tono tan causal que definitivamente iba a ganarle una cita con sus puños de furia más tarde.

—¡Sí! —dijo hirviendo de vergüenza—. ¡Ellos! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Bueno —comenzó con un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras observaba sobre su hombro—, parece que uno de ellos está intentando sacar fotografías con su teléfono celular sin que su esposa se dé cuenta.

—¡David! —soltó un horrorizado jadeo alguien, confirmando la sospecha de Kara y haciéndola enterrar su rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Y el resto? —Odiaba preguntar, pero tenía que saber.

—Parece que nuestra agente de bienes raíces no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en mostrar ambas propiedades para que yo pudiera comprarte esa vieja caja en Oak, así poder arreglarla mientras trataba de ahorrar el suficiente dinero para construir la casa de tus sueños.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Lena, sin ser capaz de detener la sonrisa complacida que comenzó a tirar de sus labios o besar su pecho para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

De verdad era la persona más dulce en el mundo, decidió incluso mientras continuaba usando su cuerpo como escudo de los espectadores que por alguna razón todavía estaban ahí de pie, mirándolas.

—En cuanto al resto de ellos, sólo puedo suponer que uno de ellos probablemente llamó la grúa para llevarse la camioneta, el oficial de policía probablemente está aquí para multarnos por abandonar la camioneta a un lado del camino, un par de los vecinos que no querían esperar en la acera decidieron venir para ver de cerca, un chico repartidor de pizza aparentemente decidió seguir a la multitud y tu abuela está en su silla de ruedas, empujando el bastón a la cara del oficial, quien al parecer cometió el error de hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró débilmente la pelinegra, preguntándose cuáles eran las probabilidades para ella de nadar al otro lado de la piscina, saltar fuera y hacer una carrera loca por la terraza a la seguridad de las puertas dobles del patio sin ser vista.

Definitivamente no muy buenas, no a menos que por algún milagro un par de gafas flotaran milagrosamente hacia ella, dándole la habilidad de escapar de lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el momento más mortificante de su vida, sin hacerlo peor al caerse de cara contra una pared o algo.

Bueno, al menos se podía esconder detrás de Kara hasta que todo el mundo se aburriera y siguiera su camino, decidió porque se negaba a reconocer este pequeño incidente y ceder a la necia teoría de Kara sobre que esto era alguna clase de...

—Jovencita, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en esa piscina con ella? — demandó la terrible voz familiar, añadiéndole sólo el suficiente ácido al tono de su voz al final para que no hubiera ningún error sobre quién era el orador o por qué estaba enojado realmente.

—Por favor, dime que mi padre no está ahí —susurró con temor mientras sentía que sus piernas caían de las caderas de Kara.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, mi pequeño saltamontes —dijo Kara endulzando sus palabras con un beso en su frente.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme? —preguntó con un patético quejido mientras se movía hacia un lado para poder mirar en la dirección en que sintió la mirada asesina concentrada en ella.

—Que toda tu familia finalmente apareció de visita.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Quieres que me ocupe de esto? —preguntó su padre desde donde estaba sentado junto a la rubia, frente a la escalera de entrada.

—¡No vas a seguir casada con ella! —Escucharon gritar al padre de Lena en respuesta a alguna cosa que dijo la abuela.

—No —dijo Kara con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras agarraba la camisa que su padre le tendía y rápidamente se la puso—. Yo me encargo de esto.

—Si te hace sentir algo mejor, esta maldición casi ha terminado contigo —dijo su padre, dándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras Kara se ponía de pie y arreglaba su ropa, haciendo lo mejor por ignorar a la audiencia que se rehusaba a marcharse.

—No hay maldición, papá —explicó antes de añadir—: Además, si había una, habría terminado en el momento que llevé a Lena a casa.

—Eso podría haber prolongado la maldición, hija.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Kara, seriamente tentada a encender la manguera sobre su indeseada audiencia.

Su padre soltó una risita débilmente en tanto frotaba sus manos bruscamente en su rostro.

—Sólo confía en mí sobre esto. La maldición no termina hasta que pongas fin a esta pesadilla.

—¿Y cómo exactamente se supone que haga eso?

—¡Cómo te atreves a avergonzar a tu padre al casarte con una empleada! —gritó la señora Luthor, añadiendo sus pensamientos al asunto que hasta ahora Kara había acordado dejar que Lena manejara.

—Reclama a tu novia, hija —dijo du padre, poniéndose se pie—. Reclama a tu novia.

—¡Harías cualquier cosa por atención, Lena! ¡Cualquier cosa! —gritó una de sus bonitas cuñadas mientras Kara permitía a las palabras de su padre penetrar.

—¡No puedo creer que arruinaste nuestras vacaciones por esto!

—¡Eres tan egoísta, Lena!

—¡Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti misma!

—¿A dónde vas Kara? —preguntó su padre cuando la rubia abrió la puerta y se dirigió dentro.

—A reclamar a mi esposa —dijo, dejando que la puerta golpeara detrás de ella.

Otra pausa lo suficiente larga para lanzarle miradas con diversos grados de disgusto, su familia continuó gritando a Lena, tratado de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo casándote con alguien como ella? — demandó una de sus hermanas a la vez que señalaba en su dirección con una mano bien cuidada—. ¡Sé que no tienes mucho a tu favor, pero no significa que tengas que conformarte con una perdedora, Lena!

—¡Ella solo está detrás de tu dinero!

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Estás tan desesperada por atención que estarías dispuesta a conformarte con un perdedor como... ¡ay! —gritó entre dientes el señor Luthor con una mueca de dolor que se convirtió en un encogimiento cuando la abuela tiró su bastón hacia atrás y le pegó una y otra vez, y probablemente le habría dado otro giro en dirección a su hijo si Kara no lo hubiera alcanzado y tomado suavemente antes que hiciera algún daño serio.

—Madre —dijo el señor Luthor entre dientes, mirado penetrantemente a su madre desde una distancia segura al otro lado de la habitación—, esto es por su propio bien.

—Esto no es tu elección —dijo la abuela con un gesto firme mientras discretamente se acercaba y...

—No —dijo Kara firmemente, colocando el bastón fuera del alcance de la abuela y su desesperada necesidad de golpear a su familia con la esperanza de que ellos podrían hablar sobre esto, pero el señor Luthor parecía tener una agenda propia.

—Lleva a las niñas a casa, cariño —dijo el señor Luthor con una sonrisa forzada mientras su atención se centraba en Kara y permanecía allí.

—Realmente pienso que debemos manejar esto como una familia — dijo la señora Luthor en un severo tono incluso mientras gesticulaba para que sus hijas se escaparan mientras todavía podían.

Cuando las tres mujeres salieron de la sala, ni una sola de ellas miró hacia Lena para ofrecer su apoyo.

Simplemente huyeron, dejando al señor Luthor manejar algunas cosas que claramente consideraban por debajo de ellas.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? —sugirió el señor Luthor, pero Lena obstinadamente se sentó allí, negando con la cabeza

—No

—Lena —dijo Kara con una suave sonrisa, la conmovió que la pelinegra se preocupara tanto que estaba dispuesta a sentarse allí y sufrir más de las sandeces de su padre por ella—. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

—No me iré —dijo Lena con mayor firmeza a la vez que levantaba la vista y encontraba la mirada de él directamente.

Sabiendo que no debía discutir con su esposa, y ya decidiendo que no valía la pena pelear con su jodida familia, decidió sentarse en el sofá al lado de su esposa y tomar su mano en las suyas mientras esperaban a que su padre terminara con la mierda y diera esto por terminado.

Kara no los mantuvo esperando mucho tiempo.

—Toma esto y deja a mi hija en paz —dijo el señor Luthor, sacando un sobre blanco y entregándoselo a Kara.

Manteniendo su mirada fija en el Señor Luthor, abrió el sobre y se lo pasó a Lena, quien lo agarró en sus manos temblorosas.

—Son cien mil dólares —anunció el señor Luthor cuando se hizo obvio que Lena no podía distinguir los números en el cheque. — Estoy más que dispuesto a duplicar eso si significa salvarte de este error, Lena.

—No estoy interesado en su dinero, señor Luthor —dijo Kara, arrancando el cheque de las manos de Lena y entregándoselo al señor Luthor, quien parecía más enojado mientras deliberadamente se apartaba, negándose a tomar el cheque.

—Lo triplicaré.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si necesitan dinero, yo se los daré —dijo la abuela con un resoplido mientras alcanzaba su bastón, pero Kara no lo se lo iba a dar.

—Cristo —dijo la rubia, manteniendo su mirada fija en el señor Luthor—, por favor, lleve a la abuela a casa y recuérdele que si ella alguna vez sugiere darnos como mucho un centavo otra vez, podría arrojarla sobre mi rodilla y golpearla con su bastón.

En lugar de discutir, lo que había comprendido a esta altura que a ella le gustaba hacer mucho, la señora Luthor simplemente sonrió mientras su ayudante la llevaba fuera de la casa en su silla de ruedas.

—No estoy interesado en su dinero o sus relaciones familiares, señor Luthor. Me casé con Lena porque la amo y planeo hacerla feliz. Si eso no es lo bastante bueno para usted, entonces lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda ofrecer que me haga alejar de la mejor cosa en mi vida —dijo, dejando caer el cheque al suelo cuando el señor Luthor se negó a tomarlo de regreso. —Ha sido una semana muy larga, así que, si no le importa, planeo tomar una ducha y acostarme temprano ya que tengo un desastre impresionante que arreglar en la mañana.

Con eso, la rubia se agachó y besó la frente de Lena, rezando para que no fuera la última vez, y se obligó a alejarse, sabiendo que tenía que darle libertad para manejar esta situación.

Sin importar como se sentía acerca de ellos, esta era su familia y ella nunca haría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Por lo que, si tener a Lena en su vida significaba que tenía que aguantar las aburridas fiestas, las jodidas cenas y las incómodas reuniones familiares, entonces eso es exactamente lo que haría por ella.

Mantendría su boca cerrada, les mostraría a sus padres el respeto que los suyos le habían enseñado y simplemente estaría allí para ella.

Con ese deprimente futuro pesando mucho en su mente, caminó por el pasillo, tomó una ducha y se trepó a la cama mientras esperaba a que la pelinegra dijera o hiciera algo que le hiciera entender que le necesitaba.

Cuando nada pasó después de algunos minutos más, cerró los ojos y se resignó soportar más mierda de la familia de ella.

—Él se ha ido —susurró Lena con tristeza mientras se reunía con él, acurrucándose en su contra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, girándose sobre su costado para poder tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Estoy bien —dijo la pelinegra, enfocando toda su atención en pasar las puntas de sus dedos a través del cabello ralo cubriendo su pecho.

—Voy a hablar con él esta semana y tratar de arreglar esto —le prometió, a la vez que se resignaba al hecho de que tendría que hacerlo sin ceder a la tentación de moler a goles a su nuevo suegro.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —dijo Lena con un encogimiento de hombros que la rubia estaba creyendo.

—Oh —dijo él, metiendo un mechón perdido de su cabello detrás de su oreja—, y ¿por qué es eso?

—Porque estoy bastante segura que mi familia acaba de repudiarme —dijo firmemente segundos antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar contra el suyo y suaves sollozos, que estaba tratando de contener, finalmente encontraran un escape.

Mientras Kara la sostenía en sus brazos, su corazón se rompió junto con el de ella, y juró que nunca la dejaría sufrir así alguna vez de nuevo.

—¿Kara?

—Mmh —murmuró, besando su hombro mientras la rubia se movía para que ella pudiera acurrucarse sobre su lado, de espaldas a ella.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —susurró mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa y la apretaba contra su pecho.

—Cualquier cosa —juró, sabiendo que haría lo que fuera necesario para arreglar esto para ella.

—Pon fin a esta luna de miel del infierno, por favor.

—Considérala acabada —juró Kara con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y besaba su hombro, más que feliz de poner esta mierda detrás de ellas y seguir adelante con sus vidas.

—¿Kara? —susurró mientras él cerraba sus ojos, más que listo para dejar este día atrás.

—¿Sí? —consiguió decir a través de un bostezo.

—N... no creo que esté terminado aún.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —murmuró, luchando por abrir sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas al gatito?

—¿Sí?

—No puedo estar segura, pero creo que está sentado en el borde de la

cama y parece que está a punto de...

* * *

—¡Hijo de puta! —Escuchó gritar a Kara mientras tropezaba violentamente por toda la habitación y por mucho que le hubiera gustado ayudarle, simplemente parecía que no podía dejar de reír.

—D... Deja de pelear —se las arregló para decir mientras se obligaba a extender la mano y agarrar el borde de la cómoda cuando su incontrolable risa y el calambre en su costado amenazaron con hacerla caer sobre su culo donde, sin duda, continuaría riendo hasta mearse de su esposa, mientras ésta luchaba por liberarse de la esponjosa pelota naranja pegada a su espalda.

—¡Eso es todo! —espetó la rubia, sonando de verdad cabreada, que en vista de lo que habían pasado el último par de días, era decir mucho.

Presionando una mano en su costado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, observó cuando la figura borrosa de Kara irrumpió por la habitación hacia el baño.

Unos segundos después, los sonidos de la ducha abriéndose y un gato siseando indignado llenaron la habitación, de lo contrario, tranquila.

Antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento o comprobar para asegurarse que él estaba bien, él vino a ella, levantándola en sus brazos y lanzándola sobre la cama.

—¿Q... qué estás haciendo? —logró decir entre risas.

—Poniendo fin a esta maldita luna de miel —gruñó mientras le rasgaba la ropa interior limpia del cuerpo.

—¿Qué estas...? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó Lena mientras su esposa enterraba la cabeza entre sus muslos.

—La luna de miel está jodidamente terminada —espetó, deslizando un dedo en su interior mientras ella yacía allí, tratando de entender lo que el sexo tenía que ver.

—Eres mía —gruñó Kara posesivamente contra su clítoris mientras la provocaba hasta el punto que realmente no le importó que estuviera teniendo algún tipo de episodio psicótico, no mientras él se mantuviera haciendo esa cosa con su lengua.

—Kara. —Se encontró gimiendo su nombre mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a través de su cabello, animándola a continuar incluso mientras le enviaba la advertencia silenciosa de que se vería forzada a matarlo con sus propias manos si siquiera pensaba detener lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tan jodidamente dulce —gruñó la rubia contra su piel, lamiendo sin prisa mientras ella continuaba pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello, necesitando hacer algo mientras un zumbido placentero se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, dejándola apenas capaz de gemir su nombre.

—Te amo, Lena —susurró suavemente en tanto se movía sobre su cuerpo.

La pelinegra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros húmedos, extendió las piernas y quedó sin aliento cuando la rubia se deslizó dentro de ella.

Kara atrajo su rostro y la besó mientras se movía dentro con firmes, golpes duros, claramente determinada a terminar antes que otra cosa pudiera suceder y poner a prueba su cordura.

Lena quería esto, la quería a ella y estaba determinada a conseguirla.

Le besó con todo su ser, suavemente succionando su lengua mientras sus embestidas se hicieron más duras, más decididas y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba gritando su nombre mientras la rubia murmuraba un:

—Gracias a Dios. —Una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio finalmente le reclamó y la pelinegra se sintió a la deriva con una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa sofocada cuando escuchó los inconfundibles sonidos de un gatito ronroneando.

**Tres meses después...**

—¿Todos estudiaron anoche? —preguntó Kara, levantando la vista de su escritorio para pillar a todos los estudiantes en su clase asintiendo con entusiasmo. —Entonces, ¿están listos para un examen sorpresa? —preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa cuando sus expresiones se convirtieron en horror.

—¿Sí? —Fue la respuesta colectiva.

—Mentirosos —dijo, riéndose entre dientes mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la pizarra. —¿Por qué no revisamos todo para asegurarnos de que estamos despejados sobre el material? —sugirió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una risita cuando pilló sus suspiros de alivio.

—Vamos a empezar con el...

—Disculpa —dijo Lena, llamando su atención inmediatamente hacia la parte posterior de su aula donde ella estaba asomando la cabeza en el salón—. Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿podría hablar contigo durante un minuto?

—Estábamos a punto de tener un repaso —dijo la rubia, mirando el reloj y observando la hora. Sólo quedaban veinte minutos de clase y sus estudiantes necesitaban desesperadamente este repaso si tenían alguna esperanza de aprobar el examen sorpresa que había planeado para mañana—. ¿Puede esperar hasta después de clases? —preguntó, odiando desalentar a su esposa, pero sabía que Lena entendería.

También sabía que ella le dejaría saber si era algo que no podía esperar.

—Oh —dijo Lena, empujando sus lentes en su nariz mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento —dijo con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas adorables que la rubia amaba.

—Te veré en veinte minutos, cariño —dijo, ignorando las risitas disimuladas de un par de deportistas.

La pelinegra asintió distraídamente mientras acordaba:

—Está bien, veinte minutos.

Fue a recoger de nuevo la tiza, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Lena no se había ido, sino que, en cambio, ahora estaba un poco más dentro del aula, apretando sus manos enfrente de ella mientras se movía con inquietud.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba nerviosa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, mirando como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en la habitación—. Sí, sí, por supuesto que lo está.

—Está bien —dijo la rubia en voz baja con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Entonces, te veré en veinte minutos.

—Veinte minutos —repitió Lena con un asentimiento firme incluso mientras seguía apretando sus manos.

Alcanzó la tiza de nuevo sólo para detenerse cuando notó una vez más que su esposa se había movido más adentro de la sala.

Por un momento, la vio seguir apretando sus manos y mordiendo labio inferior.

—¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? —preguntó, haciendo gestos para que sus alumnos se den la vuelta y miren al frente de la clase.

Lena sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera que lo calmó al instante.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

—Bien —dijo la rubia, empezando a regresar su atención a la pizarra cuando sus siguientes palabras lo hicieron detenerse.

—Es sólo que... —empezó a decir Lena, sólo para dejar que las palabras se apagaran.

—Es sólo que, ¿qué? —preguntó él, moviéndose alrededor de su escritorio y avanzando hacia ella.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y dijo con otra sonrisa:

—Puede esperar hasta más tarde.

Y con eso, finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sin estar realmente segura de qué hacer con su visita, pero no realmente preocupada, la rubia se dio la vuelta y...

—Es sólo que estoy embarazada y quería decírtelo.

Tropezó con sus propios pies y dio un traspié hacia adelante.

La rubia se vio obligada a golpear sus manos en el borde del escritorio o caer completamente de culo mientras su mente corría para entender lo que ella acababa de decir.

—¿Q... qué? —preguntó, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

—Sólo quería hacerte saber que estaba embarazada y que teníamos que detenernos en una tienda en el camino a casa esta noche para buscar un poco de leche —dijo Lena alegremente mientras la clase se la quedaba viendo en total conmoción mientras Kara se quedaba allí de pie, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Se sintió asentir, sin estar realmente seguro de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero sentía que debía estar haciendo algo.

—Muy bien —dijo Lena, alegremente—. ¡Te veré después de clases!

Y con eso, Lena finalmente salió de la sala justo cuando sus piernas finalmente cedieron.

Se aferró al escritorio como si su vida dependiera de ello, todavía luchando por entender las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su esposa.

¿Embarazada?

Lena estaba embarazada.

Iban a tener un bebé.

Un bebé, iban a tener un bebé porque Lena estaba embarazada.

Había conseguido embarazar a Lena.

Ella iba a tener a su bebé.

Ellas iban...

—¿Está bien, señora Danvers? —preguntó alguien, un chico o una chica, no estaba segura.

Todo lo que sabía era que definitivamente no estaba bien.

—¿Ne... necesita algo, señora Danvers? —preguntó alguien más.

La respuesta fue instantánea, los años de supervivencia Danvers quedaron a cargo en ese momento de crisis.

—Comida, necesito comida.

**Fin**


End file.
